The Only Exception
by Udon Nomi
Summary: "You are, the only exception..." Inspired from the song: The Only exception by Paramore. A Zoro x Robin Zorobin AU fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Her _solitude_.

His _company_.

Her _silence_.

His _words_.

Her _coffee_.

His _latte_.

 **Their date.**

* * *

I stared at the clock expectantly.

Five minutes more.

Tapping my fingers on the table, I gazed at the half-empty coffee shop. Sanji, the barista caught my eyes and threw a small smile at me which I so timidly returned.

Four minutes more.

I took a sip of my second coffee. The three teenagers seated on my left were talking about prom dates which somehow irked me. I turned my gaze to the old man I've seen yesterday, he sat on the same spot—near the comfort room, drinking his coffee. He reminded me of an old friend.

Three minutes more.

I dusted my sweatshirt—tiny crumbs of oatmeal cookie I ate 10 minutes ago were stuck up everywhere. I opened my bag—which was seated on my lap ever since I got here 2 hours ago, and brought out my wallet. I still have some to spare for my 3rd coffee—if ever I think about a refill. I threw the clock another glance before flipping another page of my report.

Two minutes more.

I looked at the glass window across me—overlooking the bus stop on the corner beside the flower shop. My heart started to race as another minute has passed and a bus has just stopped. I took a deep breath and fixed my glasses anxiously.

30 seconds more and I started to bit on my lower lip—preventing myself from staring at the door.

Five.

Four.

I fidgeted with the hem of my sweatshirt.

Three.

I saw Sanji throw another comforting smile at me. I forgot to return it when— one, the wind chime by the entrance of the coffee shop jingled making me look up.

And there _you_ were.

* * *

You walked straight to the counter and ordered your usual drink—latte.

After paying the bill, you walked straight to your usual table—right across mine.

I leaned my head against the wall and pretended to read my 10-page report when you walked past me.

I swooned secretly at your smell.

It awakened my senses—way better than my coffee. You removed your dark green scarf and black coat and laid it on the table. I watched you discreetly as you loosened the first two buttons of your white polo shirt. I bit on my lower lip as I felt my cheeks burn.

I shifted in my seat. You were raking your moss green hair with your fingers when you shot me a glance. I quickly turned away.

My eyes landed on the old man by the comfort room. He was slicing his sandwich into two before dipping it into his coffee. I found it amusing but my heart was still beating fast.

You almost caught me.

I tried to calm myself down as I leaned my head on my hand—pretending to read the now-useless papers on my table again. My supervisor has just rejected my 10-page report, throwing it at my feet five hours ago. I bawled my eyes out after being embarrassed in front of my co-workers. I hated my supervisor. He was never contented with my work. He always saw me as 'the flawed one'. I thought of resigning but where do I go from there?

My thoughts ran from my supervisor back to you. I smiled as I drew a picture of you on my head. You were still seated across me but I couldn't look up at you—not just yet.

I have to let my nervousness simmer down before I steal another furtive glance at you.

* * *

When I first saw you walk in on that door, I had to admit, I was mesmerized.

I couldn't believe that an utterly handsome man like you would choose to buy a coffee at this shabby place than at the famous Starbucks.

I, for myself, liked hanging out at Baratie, not because they had great coffee nor do they have an inviting ambience, but because it was almost empty. And the solitude it brought to a loner like me was fascinating.

You gave the shop an appraising look and I saw you smirk before walking towards the counter, examining the sloppily written menu on the blackboard.

I watched you carefully.

You amused me in a not so romantic way then. Sanji received your order and you handed him a bill.

To be honest, I rarely liked handsome men.

I actually never liked a handsome man.

No.

I never liked a man. Only because I couldn't bring myself to trust men.

Let me rephrase that.

I couldn't bring myself to trust anyone at all. I continuously stared at you as you sat on the table at the far corner. I scrutinized your profile as you did to the shop.

A small smile tugged on my lips as I saw you fish out a wide black notebook and pencil from your messenger bag. I could tell that you were drawing by the way you stroke the pencil along your notebook.

I looked down at the book I was reading and my eyes landed on: "Loneliness is a gift of grief. Happiness is a gift of love. Companionship is as sweet as sorrow. Take the risk for what it's worth. No man is an island." I blinked my eyes in disbelief. What was I reading? Was the book directly talking to me?

I scanned the shop and it was just you, me, and the barista named Sanji.

* * *

Maybe a friend wouldn't hurt, I thought.

But who was I kidding?

I had a friend when I was eight. Her name was Valentine. She was my neighbor. We played together especially during late afternoons. She would come by at our house with all of her toys. I only had one toy. Saul— my teddy bear. I never had distinct likings for toys. When my parents would buy me one, I'll stick with it forever. I had established loyalty way before I could read. I had Saul since I was 3 years old. My mother told me to get rid of him and she'll buy me a new one but I blatantly refused.

When Valentine and I were playing at the living room, I saw her eyeing Saul.

"Can I have your teddy?" she asked.

"You have a lot of toys, I only have one." I pointed out.

"But I want your teddy," she persisted.

I gave her a look. "I'll let you play with Saul but he's mine."

There was a hesitant look on her face but later on, she agreed. I read Hans Christian books as she played with Saul. I never touched her toys because I never had an eye for Barbie dolls and teacups.

When Valentine got tired, she brought out a candy from her bag and shoved it down her mouth. It was the usual candy she always shared with me. I asked if she had brought another one. She shook her head and continued playing with Saul.

It was fine.

I never liked candies anyway. It was just the thought of eating the same candies with someone that makes me feel at ease- especially if it was with Valentine. I always loved her presence. She made me feel at ease.

When I stood up from the couch, I accidentally knocked her bag over—spilling whatever was in it. She didn't seem to notice so I hurriedly picked up her things and stuffed them back in her bag. I stopped short when I saw a small pack of candies—the same one that she had just eaten.

I was eight. I barely knew anything.

But that pack of candies broke my heart. Something inside of me shattered. And it was just after a few years later that I realized that it was trust.

That pack of candies has shattered every trust that I had in my innocent being. And it was never pieced back together. I couldn't bring myself to trust anyone anymore. I stopped being friends with Valentine right after she stole Saul and moved out of town. Stole seemed to be a big word.

Well, it was. She hid Saul inside her bag. I could tell because it made a big bulge on her small bag. I never questioned her. It was no use. I didn't trust her and that bulge on her bag proved me right. I whispered goodbye to Saul as she walked out of our house—my tears hanging for a moment.

* * *

I turned to Sanji after leaving that remorseful memory to the wind. He gingerly placed my cup of coffee on the table with a smile.

He had been smiling at me since day one, I never smiled back. He was younger than me, I could tell. He could have passed as a friend because he treated me as one, but I didn't see him that way.

I never talked to him, except of course, when I placed my order. I could only trust him with my coffee. That was all.

But after reading that line from the book, I managed to pass him a small smile.

I saw his eyes flicker for a moment. He was surprised at the sudden friendly gesture. But he didn't react further, maybe trying to get me off the hook of awkwardness.

He walked off after telling me to enjoy my coffee. I felt relieved. I had been coming to Baratie for two years and only then did I smile at anyone at all.

My eyes then travelled towards you.

Your brows pushed together, red lips tightly pursed as you continuously dragged your pencil across your notebook.

You momentarily looked up at my direction. I almost choked on my coffee. Were you looking at me? Or at the counter behind me?

I couldn't tell, you were a good 12 feet away from me. I calmed myself down when Sanji walked towards you, carrying a tray of your order. I could hear him tell you to enjoy your latte and you—thanking him, all because of the emptiness of the shop.

You took a sip from your drink. You raised your brows and flashed a grin to my direction—or to the counter, probably at Sanji. Either way, my heart tugged at that moment.

It was because of your smile. Your eyes turned into tiny slits as you flashed those perfect white teeth.

 _Damn, your smile._

* * *

Alright. How's this?

I need your reviews for me to get inspired and continue. *nishishishi~*

And thank you for reading my first Zorobin fanfic called, Please be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Crappy chapter 2 with shitty OOC levels of the characters. And I'm sorry...

This is actually based from true story.

I do not own One Piece, only (G)Oda sensei.

* * *

I saw you the next day at the same time.

You brought the same notebook and pencil. You ordered the same drink. You wore the same smile. My heart raced the same.

I saw you the day after that.

You moved to the table across me—telling Sanji that the lighting at the table across mine was better. You were facing me and I could feel myself, becoming conscious.

I didn't know why. Did I even have a reason to be conscious?

I managed to keep a straight face even with the uncomfortable sight-seeing distance. When you were still seated at the far corner, I could freely watch you not fearing of being caught because it looked like I was watching the people passing by outside. Then you sat across me, I couldn't look at you without even being noticed.

Sanji smiled at me knowingly after serving you your latte. Without realizing it, I was staring right at you as you took a sip from your drink. When you looked up and your eyes had met mine, I froze. You smiled. My heart fluttered and my knees trembled. I was too nervous that I didn't smile back. You must have been offended as I averted my eyes to the same book I was reading the first time you came in. I had finished the book but I didn't know why I kept rereading that one line.

"Loneliness is a gift of grief. Happiness is a gift of love. Companionship is as sweet as sorrow. Take the risk for what it's worth. No man is an island."

* * *

While you continued with your usual pencil and notebook work, I mentally scolded myself for being downright rude.

But I have always been like this, right?

It was when I started returning Sanji's smile that I felt I should be doing the same to others. But other than Sanji, it was only you who smiled at me.

Maybe next time, I told myself.

I saw you for four consecutive days. The same notebook and pencil. Same drink. Same smile. You threw some at me, I returned none.

Maybe next time, I told myself again.

I told myself the same thing for the next few days, weeks, and months.

* * *

It has been more than a year now.

Customers have increased by slight a half—but the number of tables unoccupied still overwhelmed the number of customers that came in. I didn't care, though. I didn't want the shop to be too crowded.

It used to be just you, me, and the barista named Sanji.

Now it's you, me, the barista named Sanji, the waitress named Vivi, and a bunch of other customers—some frequented the shop and some didn't. The latter must have realized how boring the place was. But it was my haven—I'd add an 'e' with you in it.

* * *

It was Saturday.

I arrived at Baratie a little later than usual. I had slept in late—working on the 20-page report to be submitted later that day. I clipped the thick folder by the crook of my arm as I pushed open the door, the wind chimes jingling against the February wind. My jet black hair was sticking to all sides possible but I decided that I needed my coffee than a comb.

I stopped short as I received an unnatural vibe upon entering the coffee shop. It was noisy, crowded, filled with the color I was never fond of— **red**.

Red-colored paper hearts hanging on the ceiling. Large red letters were eerily written on a banner along the wall. It read: "Happy Valentine's Day!"

I had almost forgotten that it was Valentine's Day, not that I considered it as something special, yet others do.

But what happened to Baratie? What happened to my haven?

Have I somehow entered the wrong place?

I planned on going outside to check if the big Baratie with a green leaf under it sign was still there. Baratie must have closed for its increasing unpopularity. Sanji must have forgotten to tell me. I was about to step out of the bloody scene when someone tapped my shoulder.

My reflexes were fast; I dropped my report to the ground as I gripped someone's wrist and twisted it causing my perpetrator to wince. I learned different kinds of martial arts—all because I trusted no one. I had to protect myself even from a single tap on my shoulder.

My eyes gaped as I turned and saw Sanji nearly crying out of pain. I immediately let go of his hand and apologized. I mentally slapped myself. He held his sore wrist and stared at me in disbelief. Gone was his smile, or so I thought.

"You have an impressive strength." He laughed, still rubbing his sore wrist.

"I'm sorry." I muttered with guilt as I picked up my report from the ground.

He waved his hand in dismissal and smiled at me. "It's okay. I might have startled you. I'm sorry."

The sight of Sanji alone hinted me that I was indeed in Baratie. But what's all this?

He must have noticed how I shot each one of the hearts at the ceiling with a glare as he told me that a couple had rented the place to celebrate Valentine's Day. I should have seen the closed sign by the door if this was rented, but I've seen none.

"They have rented the whole place but it's still open for anyone." He said with glee.

"I didn't know someone would be interested in this place." I muttered gawking at the couples occupying all the tables, wearing matching red shirts. I swore I could have puked but I didn't, out of respect for this guy in front of me, whose wrist I might have broken.

He gave a light laugh. "I know how my shop's such a flop but I make coffee because I love it."

My eyes widened.

For three years, I had thought Sanji was just a barista. I didn't know he owned the place. I couldn't believe what I have just heard. He was running the coffee shop all alone for years. And I was even more surprised when he introduced me to his sister, Vivi, the waitress. I was too stunned I didn't talk.

"I actually reserved your table. I knew you were coming." He pointed to my usual table near the counter, which was indeed empty.

I gaped at him.

"I know how you wanted to be in a quiet place so I'm really sorry for this." He said apologetically as he lifted his arms to his side.

Why was he apologizing to me? I blinked as I tried to keep a straight face.

"Don't worry the coffees' on the house." He clasped his hands together, his grey-blue eyes glistening. "And the oatmeal cookies, too."

I hated crowded places. Noise pollution vexed me. But free coffees and oatmeal cookies? I'll give them a second thought.

He led me to my table and I sat down obediently, placing my bag on my lap. It was only a matter of seconds when Vivi has served me with my coffee and oatmeal cookies. The oatmeal cookies were carved into hearts and dyed red. I flinched at the sight but I shoved one down my throat anyway. It tasted the same, though. I rubbed my fingers off with cookie crumbs and fished my phone out of my bag. I was supposed to attend a meeting in a few hours, where I have to present my report, which I pulled an all-nighter for.

Nami, my co-worker has sent a message telling me that the meeting was moved to Monday.

Great! Amazing! Stupendous!

I glanced at the clock.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably when it was only—three.

Two.

One.

The wind chimes jingled and you appeared by the door wearing a black long sleeved polo tucked in with well-fitted black jeans, which flattered the gorgeously gracious blessing behind you. You took off your shades and clipped it by the crook of your collar.

You, too, stopped short at the unusual sight but you sauntered towards the counter anyway and talked with Sanji for a while. I recklessly fixed my hair with my trembling hands and tied it up in a ponytail, few of my jet black hair falling off to the sides. I glanced across me and realized that your table was already occupied.

I frowned, fixing my eyeglasses.

I looked up when I noticed a shadow hovering over me.

"Can I sit with you?"

My heart froze. My breath hitched on my throat. My stomach turned upside down. My tongue tied. I found myself staring right into your brown eyes. I almost died.

* * *

My mind swirled.

Your voice was deep.

I was lost in your eyes and I couldn't bring myself to look away. You tilted your head, eyebrows shot up, you were waiting for something. What was it? A gentle smile spread across your lips. I swooned.

"Can I?"

Oh God. I forgot.

Something went wrong with my throat and my voice was a pitch higher when I said, "Sure."

That was embarrassing but you didn't notice and sat in front of me, unperturbed. Your perfume infiltrated my nostrils, I could feel a shiver down my spine. I was used to keeping a comfortable distance from you. But here you are, you just had to sit right in front of me, on the same table, and I had to pretend that it didn't bother me at all.

It did bother me—at all.

My legs were sleeping. I couldn't even move them, fearing that I might touch yours. Leaning my head on my hand, I pretended to read my report. But I understood none of it because all I was thinking of was how nervous and enthralled I was to feel your presence a little closer this time.

It was different.

It was nerve-wracking.

It was excitingly terrifying.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day." I heard you say.

My heart was thumping. I looked up only to find myself frowning.

You weren't actually saying it to me, you were rather reading the banner on the wall. I was disappointed for a moment but when you turned to me and nodded a "Happy Valentine's Day," I felt my cheeks burn.

My lips were trembling.

You were smiling like a gorgeous man would. Oh right, you were a gorgeous man and it only made me weaker.

"Happy Valentine's Day, too." I replied, almost inaudibly.

* * *

I have never talked to anyone in this cafe before, except of course for Sanji, and it made me nervous.

You made me nervous.

I saw my fingers trembling badly on the table so I quickly hid them under it. You really had this effect on me. Eyes gaping, cheeks burning, lips and fingers trembling, heart thumping, knees and legs sleeping—my body was reacting violently. I might have fallen crazily ill.

All because of you.

I shall see a doctor after this—or a psychiatrist. I was a little relieved when you brought out your notebook and pencil, and started doing your thing. Enough with the small talk, it was driving me insane.

Watching you furtively was one thing, actually engaging in conversations with you, was another.

* * *

The second time that I averted my eyes from my report was when Vivi served you your latte.

She told you to enjoy your drink and left, only after giving me a knowing smile. My eyes followed her as she went back to the counter and disappeared to the kitchen.

Sanji, on the other hand, was staring at me, wearing this knowing smile, too. I hadn't figured out why they had the same smile yet.

Oh right, they're siblings.

When I turned around, my breath hitched to my throat when I saw your eyes on me.

What now?

* * *

"It's weird having this place so crowded, right?" you threw a serene smile at me only before taking a sip from your drink, a pencil inserted by the crook of your fingers.

I nodded hesitantly. I thought we were done with small talks. "But it's great seeing people actually celebrate Valentine's Day with their loved ones." You sighed as you gazed at the crowd.

Right then and there, I realized one thing.

You must be a man of great sentiments.

I saw how you watched the couples, as if you knew and understand how they felt. I frowned, thinking that you didn't deserve to be alone on this 'special day' drinking latte, sitting in front of me—who had no idea of how the world goes when it came to love. Because all I did was stare at you and deprive everyone else of my trust.

Only that, I have clearly voiced my certain thought out—which was really uncalled for.

You shifted your gaze to me; eyes flickered for a moment before turning into tiny slits as you laughed. I mentally banged my head against the wall beside me. I haven't really realized how those thoughts came into words.

"I'm sorry," I drawled before slapping my mouth shut.

I didn't say _'all I did was stare at you and deprive everyone else of my trust,'_ did I? I really wanted to rush to the door right then and never return again.

"It's okay," you waved dismissively. "I've been staring at you, too."

My heart dropped.

My fingers stopped trembling.

My eyes and mouth gaped in unison. I felt cold and numb.

His last words replayed in my head before I succumbed to complete catatonia.

* * *

C'mon guys, give me love (reviews) lol!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to thank these nice people who** **Favorited, Reviewed and Followed my fanfic! Cheers! ILY guys!**

 **Warning: OOC and crappy chapter again, sorry...**

 **I do not own One Piece, it belongs to (G) ODA sensei only.**

* * *

 _"I've been staring at you, too."_

Those six words.

Those six words which came from your lips.

They were too much for a simple sentence. They were too unbelievable to be heard.

How?

How could you—a gorgeous man, whose standards would have never forgiven my existence, be staring at me? Could it be-

"Are you alright?"

Your voice brought me back to my senses. I was busy fantasizing about those six words that I hadn't notice you were saying something that I obviously was not able to catch up on.

"You- You said you were staring at me.." I obnoxiously had said those words way before I could stop myself. I mentally noted how impulsive my tongue was.

"Too-" you stated, cocking an eyebrow up, "-it would be really awkward if you'd missed out on you—staring at me, too." You grinned and God help me, I stopped breathing.

"Why?" I asked softly as if I didn't sound more stupid than that.

You stopped for a while, eyebrows shot up, mouth hanging open, before finally saying, "Well, since the first time I came here—" you leaned forward, tapping you pencil against the notebook, "—it had been almost always you and me in this place and it wouldn't be right if I kept on staring at Sanji, 'cause you know—" You raised your hand towards the counter, where Sanji could have been, but I wasn't sure since my back was facing the counter, and pouted trying to figure out what to say.

"He's a guy. It's so inappropriate to stare at him—in my case." You said matter-of-factly while holding your chest and nodded, agreeing to your own statement.

I smiled. That was probably the funniest thing I have ever heard in my entire life. I hadn't noticed that my breathing went back to normal not until I felt it hitch on my throat when you said,

"Besides, you're beautiful. Too beautiful not to stare at."

* * *

My heart was thumping. I felt like it's gonna break out of my rib cage any moment. You smiled serenely, your brown eyes fixed on mine.

I frowned.

No one in my entire life has ever sincerely said that I'm beautiful. Minus, of course, my parents—they're always on a default mode. And Valentine's brother—who once kissed me and told me I was beautiful. He was seven and I was eight, for crying out loud. He was bigger than me and I felt harassed back then. I might have been told I was beautiful way back in high school but I never believed them. I stare at the mirror everyday not bothering if I was beautiful or not. I wear normal clothes which would pass as dish rags for those _girly_ girls out there. No one has ever complimented me about my looks. As long as I look human, I'm fine. I've watched movies where men tell the women that they're beautiful. I don't believe them for a fraction of a second. I bet all men lies about women—being beautiful. I rarely believe in compliments. Almost never.

The truth is, I don't need them. Don't get me wrong, but I'm not insecure. I just don't like believing what people say.

But you.

How dare you?

How dare you say I'm beautiful?

And you even made it sound so real.

I'm scared I might even believe you.

"You don't believe me, do you?" You pursed your lips and nodded when I didn't say anything.

Not a second has passed when a glorifying smirk formed on your lips as you said, "But you wanna believe me."

I stared at you, aghast. My heart slamming against my ribs.

Do you read minds?

You looked down before bringing your gaze up at me again as you leaned against your chair. God, you love eye contacts. I don't. It will be the death of me.

"Why do you say that?"

I mean, seriously, why?

You shrugged, "You kind of mentioned about your trust issues a while ago."

My blood boiled. I felt it course through my veins. I was annoyed. Not by you but by myself. I almost forgot how I embarrassed myself in front of you by saying things like 'I've been staring at you' and 'I deprive everyone else of my trust'. I mean, who does that? Who on this real world, if everything was even real, does that? And I had the nerve to question your blabbering. If I hadn't said anything stupid in the first place, we wouldn't have had this kind of conversation. It all boils down to me.

* * *

I continuously stared at you thinking of a horrendous way to kill myself as soon as I get home and not show my face to you ever again.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" You shook your head, raising a brow at me.

I heaved a sigh and brought my palms to my face, wiping it helplessly, as if I can just rub it off.

"Look, I'm sorry," I said once I failed erasing my face.

"For what?" You swiftly asked.

"—I don't normally talk," I paused trying to figure out what to say "—to people."

Yeah 'cause I only talk to books, flowers, windows, and whatnots. I saw you smile amusingly. Now, you probably think, I'm stupid. Don't worry. You're on the right track.

"I must have made you uncomfortable for saying such things." I continued as I stared at my coffee, trying to avoid your eyes.

I heard you chuckle. I lifted my eyes to peek at you. You leaned towards the table and shrugged. "I admit, it was awkward at first—"

You paused as you laughed gorgeously.

"—but I've been meaning to talk to you. I just couldn't find the right time and way since you look like you've built yourself a great wall of China." You stared at me intently, frowning, trying to figure out if it offended me. Don't worry it didn't. I just didn't tell you.

"I mean you know. You seem to like being alone and all. But really, I wanted to talk to you and even though how odd our conversation may have started," You sighed and flashed those perfect white teeth of yours as you grinned amusingly," -I'm glad we talked."

I might need an oxygen tank. I just stopped breathing. My heart just jumped off from chest and now on my lap beating erratically. Someone, call me a doctor.

You cleared your throat and shifted in your seat. "So, let's just start over."

"I'm Zoro. Roronoa Zoro." You reached out your hand to me across the table. "And I meant what I said. Especially the 'you being beautiful' part." You raised your brows and your eyes magically turned into tiny slits as you smiled.

And in that fleeting moment, I, indeed, felt beautiful. I was thrown into a mudpile of embarrassment but I was beautiful. You made me feel beautiful. How on earth did I manage to believe you? That—I certainly didn't know.

* * *

I didn't know how to react. Everything just seemed so surreal. A man like you—made of everything gorgeous and glittery whatnots, wanted to befriend me. I tried not to blush but I was too late, I felt my cheeks burning, my stomach turning upside down, and my heart climbing back behind my ribcage, still beating erratically though.

I shifted my gaze from your gorgeous face to your outstretched beautiful long and slim hands. Suddenly feeling guilty that you might get cramps from hanging your hand for too long, I took and shook it. Your hand was surprisingly warm and I felt butterflies gnawing on the insides of my stomach as you held mine.

"I—I'm…" I stammered. I don't like giving my name out to anyone, except in compulsory settings like filling out a deposit slip and all other forms. It gives me the feeling of paranoia. Like I'm gonna get scammed or something.

You chuckled as I kept shaking our hands and stammering, "Not comfortable about giving out your name?"

I nodded ruefully as I slowly let go of your hand.

"It's okay." You leaned back to your chair and took a sip of your latte. I stared at my stale coffee. "I understand. Sanji doesn't even know your name. I think that's fair enough." You clicked your tongue and smiled playfully.

"Sanji and I don't really talk. I just order coffee from him." I shrugged.

"And oatmeal cookies," You stated matter-of-factly pointing at the cookies on the table.

"Yeah," I agreed staring at them, too. "—but the normal looking ones." I muttered.

You laughed and I felt like I was in heaven, not that I know how heaven really felt like, but if I knew, it probably was this feeling. I could never imagine how a man could have a gorgeous laugh. I mean, how can a laugh be so gorgeous? I managed to join you in laughing, albeit I didn't know what was funny.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why do you deprive everyone else of your trust?" You asked.

I paused for a moment as I stared into your calm eyes. I was almost always sure that I didn't trust everyone. But why do I get the feeling that I could tell you anything? I didn't trust you...or did I? The next thing I knew I was telling you about Valentine. You were listening intently never dropping a comment. Instead, you smiled. I didn't know why you smiled. You must have found my little mistrusting adventure amusing. I wondered why I even told you about that.

You were silent for a while, playing with your pencil, and staring at me to the point that I felt really self-conscious. I should have fix my hair properly. I tried to sneak a peek on your notebook but it was too far for my vision, unless I leaned forward, but I didn't, because I knew I'll get caught. Instead, I planned to ask you about it. But you asked me a far more interesting question than what was on my mind.

"Look, this may sound crazy but... will you go out on a date with me?" You asked, leaning forward, dropping the pencil on your opened notebook. Your eyes gleamed of hope.

* * *

I was too stricken.

My lips parted to say something, but what exactly would I say?

I didn't know.

It was all happening so fast. Sure, I've been asked out on a date but I've always turned them down. That may look like I'm so famous and pretty but believe me, I'm not. It's all boiled down to my trust issues. And that was my current dilemma. I was always certain that I didn't trust anyone. But when it came to you, a riot started inside of me. I was uncertain whether or not I didn't trust you. And you were the only person who made me feel this way.

When I didn't say anything, you took it as an opportunity for an explanation.

"I just—I just want to prove to you that not all people deserve to be untrusted." You shifted in your seat and tugged the sleeves of your polo higher, forehead creasing as you licked your lips.

I was intrigued with that small gesture. Why do you have to lick your lips in a critical situation like this? I mean, why?

I slugged down my coffee until it was empty. The caffeine kicking every nerve in me. Oh, it was so wrong. I was palpitating. My heart was punching my ribcage. My knees were jerking inessentially. I stretched my legs to stop them from jerking but dear Lord, it was another wrong move. I accidentally brushed against your legs and mine had frozen at that moment. I couldn't flex them back anymore. It stayed there beside your legs. You were talking but I couldn't hear you clearly because I was nervous that you might have thought I purposely brushed my legs against yours. I felt like my heart was coming out already- again.

"-and don't worry after those four dates, I'll let you decide." You finished off, your eyes on me expectantly.

I blinked my eyes.

Four dates?

What?

What did I miss?

I was about to ask you to repeat everything you said but your phone suddenly rang as if on cue. You fished out your phone from your pocket and stared at it for a while before excusing yourself. When you came back, you closed your notebook with the pencil inside and placed them back in your bag. I knew what was happening. You were leaving. You were leaving because you finally realized I was boring. You were leaving because –

"I'll see you tomorrow, same time. Okay?" You wiggled your eyebrows at me and grinned, "And I don't take no for an answer. I'll go ahead. See you!" You waved at me before walking out of the coffee shop. I watched your retreating back in awe. My mouth hanging for a moment.

What just happened?

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

My shoes echoed down the pavement as I crossed the street. My black boots shone against the sun, kicking pebbles here and there. I watched my feet with interest as I step on the concrete ground, bringing me to the bus stop next block. I breathed through the chilly morning air as I rubbed my hands for warmth.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I stopped as I hailed a bus which arrived just in time. I got in, there were only five passengers and I sat at the back. I edged closer to the window as I watched the trees and houses pass by like a blur. Just like how unusual events happen just by the snap of a finger, just by a flick of a wand, just by a click on the remote control, just by a slip of the tongue, just by a cup of coffee and your latte. My heart raced as I remember yesterday's events. Until now, it had not totally occurred to me that in a few hours, I might actually be on a date with you, who I take for a stranger. Well not totally a stranger but someone I've been seeing for two years and just happened to talk to for the first time yesterday. And I, myself, am totally surprised at how impulsive it was.

I was made of an invincible armor of steel, indestructible chain of mistrust, iron helmet of paranoia and blade of searing insensitivity and hostility in my dystopia for a world. I've lived my life battle-ready, armored, keen, and cautious. And if ever, I accepted your offer, all my efforts will have been gone down the drain. It totally meant stripping away all these 1840-something garb and going naked in style. That was not going to happen. I won't let it happen. So I sat by the bus, nervously checking my watch, making sure I won't be too late to tell you I'm turning you down. Because it was a terribly, outrageous yet enticing but bad idea. I got off the bus and started hearing the tapping of my boots again.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The sound reminded me of my high school principal walking down the hallway during class hours, making sure no student was loitering and everyone was paying attention to their classes. I sat at the very back near the back door so the tapping of her heels on the tiled floor was the reason why I managed not to fall asleep in between classes, not even during Calculus.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

One more corner and my destination will be at sight.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The sound may be annoying but it was probably what was keeping me from thinking of you. Your smile. Your eyes. Your hair. Your scent. And your voice. I turned the corner and the Baratie signage greeted me. I heaved a sigh and balled my fist, willing my brain to push the thoughts of you back into the depths of my mind. I have to try not to be swooned. And it was going to be hard. Totally hard. Like being offered a free bus ride on a rainy night but turning it down because of fear that the driver might kill me or worse, drop me in front of your house. And I don't even wanna know where your house is, I might just end up stalking you.

My heart hammered as I pushed the door and the wind chime jingled, welcoming me. Empty. Just as I expected. I had a brief run-through of my turning-you-down speech while I wait for my coffee at my usual table. I also thought of just leaving before you arrive. No explanation whatsoever. I eyed the empty chair in front of me. It was empty but your presence lingered. I could see you leaning back with a serious look as you drew on your notebook. I could see you pucker your lips as you made little strokes across the pad. I could see you smile when you look up at me. And I could hear your voice saying, "Will you go out on a date with me?" l shook my head hopelessly. How on earth was I going to turn you down when every little girl's dream was to date their prince charming? And here I was preparing to turn you down for an armor. That's right, I'm no princess. I have to keep telling myself that.

I'm no princess.

I'm a warrior.

A warrior who fights her own battles. A warrior who revels in secrecy and complete mistrust. A warrior who savors loneliness and solitude.

But didn't I just smile and talk about the weather with Sanji a few minutes ago? Didn't I just grin at him and thank him when he served me my coffee and oatmeal cookies? Was my armor some kind of a fixer-upper?

Or was it my mind?

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter.**

 **And yeah, it's really too OOC and I'm fully aware of their age gap but I made it like this because... it's AU anyway (nishishishi~*)**

 **So, pour me some LOVE (REVIEWS) please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wa sai! you guys are amazing for dropping some reviews! To sia!**

 **So here's the next chapter. And I'm sorry for OOC and crappy chapter again; the grammatical errors and so on...**

 **I do not own ONE PIECE, only (G) ODA sensei.**

* * *

I was sipping on my coffee when the door opened and jingled as the cold February wind rushed itself in. I almost choked on my coffee as I burnt my tongue when I saw you there standing, grinning. You threw me a satisfied nod as you slowly walked towards the counter.

What on earth were you doing here?

I haven't even done my countdown yet.

You were way too early.

I just sat there, holding my cup, watching you, eyeing you from your black beanie, to your black jacket, to your jeans and down to your shoes. You grabbed a wallet from your back pocket, got out a bill, and placed it back. You glanced at me and I just stared at you. I didn't know how to react. Maybe because you really looked attractive and charming and affable and totally out of my league. I don't have to tie my hair up to know that I'm just rubble for a girl and I have to stop this madness before it ruins me or both of us. I tried to place the cup down gently through trembling hands.

"Hey." You said as you took the seat in front of me, taking your jacket off and hanging it on the chair. You had a v-neck white shirt on.

"What are you doing here?" I tried not to look at your collarbones which seemed really appealing, by the way.

You raised your brows and shrugged, "Weren't we supposed to -"

"You're not supposed to be here until 9." I didn't know why I was starting to get upset.

You stared at me, trying to gauge me up. You opened your mouth but closed it again. I noticed you didn't have your bag with you. You won't be drawing—sketching the time away, but will probably be spending two freaking hours, trying to engage my sore being into a conversation or something like that.

I now knew why I was upset. I was panicking because my speech wasn't supposed to be out til two hours. I was panicking because I might not be able to tell you what I have to tell you if you continue being affably charming for the next two hours and be completely oblivious about it. I was panicking because there's a big possibility that this will compose of long conversations and not just plain small awkward talks. It'll be long awkward and face-palming conversations. I was panicking because I couldn't control but just swoon at your presence. I was panicking because you were smiling, eyes disappearing into slits, perfect white teeth on display, and a hypnotizing smell of cologne whiffed through my nose. I was greatly upset because of all these panicking.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't bailing out on me," You smiled sheepishly as you lightly tapped your forefinger on the table.

Now, I felt guilty because I was really thinking of bailing out without an explanation as an option.

"I know. That's why I came here early."

I flinched and stared at you. I did not just say my thought out loud, once again.

* * *

"I'm sorry." My heart constricted once I saw the hint of disappointment in your eyes even through that heavenly grin of yours.

"But like what I've said. I don't take 'no' for an answer. You and I could use a friend aside from Sanji and Vivi."

"So you have no other friends?"

"None. None from here, of course."

"You're not from here?" You nodded.

"I didn't know that," I muttered as I glanced down at my cookies.

"I don't even know your name."

I shot a glance towards you which, for no reason that I know of, made you chuckle.

"I'm not rushing you to open up to me. What I'm saying is that we both know little facts about each other and we can work it out to know more about each other." I wasn't satisfied and you read through me. "Okay. To be honest, I just feel alone and I need someone to talk to."

"Then why don't you talk to your friends from where you're from or Sanji?"

"First of all, it's complicated from where I come from," You drawled as you leaned forward with your hands clasped on the table.

We were actually having conversations and it was frightening and exciting me all at the same time. "Why?"

"It's quite a long story," You tilted your head to your side as you puckered your lips. I stifled a giggle. I held myself from pinching your cheeks because if I did, it'll probably creep you out how I can manage to do weird things on such unlikely situations. And I'm really starting to doubt whether I'm wearing armor or a hamster suit.

"How am I going to trust you if it's complicated and it's a long story?" I managed to quirk a brow up despite the burning desire to giggle.

You shook your head quite mirthfully, "I didn't say I was not going to tell you, did I?"

"Then, spill." I prodded, a smile creeping from my lips. You stared at me. Just stared at me. Soft brown eyes darted through mine, piercing my soul, gouging it, reading my thoughts. My smile slowly faded as I realized I might have looked stupid to you. I straightened my back and averted my eyes to my coffee.

Vivi came and served your latte, throwing both of us a meaningful smile after saying "Enjoy."

You nodded at her and I returned a small smile. I pretended to stretch my neck as I felt your eyes on me again.

"You should smile more often."

"And look like a fool?" I bit back.

"No. Nothing but beautiful and I'm not kidding." I gulped at your words. I suddenly felt giddy, my heart pounded and I suddenly felt hot. I shouldn't blush, it'll all be too obvious.

"Are you gonna tell me the long story or what?" I bit my lip so I wouldn't smile and give all the giddiness away.

"Are you dating me or what?" You asked, quirking a brow, leaning forward, and granting me the honor of staring at your neck and collarbones. The smell of coffee, latte, and your cologne fused into an aroma I would never get tired of smelling.

"Friends don't date!" I retorted.

"So we're friends already?" You asked slyly. "I must say, I'm making quite a progress." You clicked your tongue and smiled that amazing smile of yours.

"Maybe but still, friends don't date." I insisted.

"Maybe? If you're so unsure of our status, then let's go on a date." You gave me a satisfied nod which made me giggle. Because I don't really know where this conversation was going and I can't believe you're still asking me out.

"You don't make sense!"

"Date me and it'll make sense."

"Why are you so sure about yourself?"

"Oh I'm not. I'm not really. I'm just sure about you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You."

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

I was quite sure I was good at walking but why do I feel like I might trip any time? Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot. Am I doing it right? Or should I start with my right foot? _"Whatever, just don't trip,"_ I kept telling myself. I stared at the other pair of feet on my side. Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot. So carefree. So—

"Watch out!" You warned but was too late when I decided to let the pole kiss my forehead.

I flinched and immediately rubbed my sore forehead. Everything was dizzy and unreal for a short while.

"Are you okay?" You asked, bending down to my level, your eyes full of concern. It was touching and embarrassing at the same time.

I thank the Goddess of Clumsiness for not letting me trip but having me walk into a pole instead. Good start for a date.

"Did that pole just magically sprout out of nowhere?" I mumbled as I continuously caressed my head.

You chuckled, "Let me see."

I withdrew my hand and watched you scrutinize the bump on my forehead.

"Does it hurt badly?"

"No. I'm fine. Thank you," I lied and took a step back, suddenly becoming aware of our proximity.

"You sure?"

I nodded. You gazed around the park, as if looking for something, and encouraged me to sit down at the bench near us.

"I'll be back." You said.

"Where—"

"I'll be back. I promise," You looked me in the eyes and I could've melted right then and there.

"Okay," I muttered, averting my eyes to the ground. You started walking away and I mentally slapped myself for everything.

Why was I here?

What am I doing?

This was a bad idea and I hated how your charm worked on me. I hate it. But I definitely don't hate you.

Wasn't I a warrior? Battle-ready and fully-armored? Then where on earth did my iron helmet go? A pole! A freaking pole just blessed me with humiliation. You probably won't come back. Probably realized how bad this was just now. I feel so utterly stupid for taking off my armor and letting you run away with it. I buried my face in my hands and let the embarrassment wash over me.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I looked up and saw you holding out an ice cream to me. I was so surprised I left my mouth open. You gestured me to take it as you sat down beside me, your other hand holding another ice cream. I took it, still speechless.

You started eating your ice cream and saw me watching you curiously, "Eat it before it melts."

My brows furrowed as I watched the ice cream slowly melting, dripping on my fingers. "Why?" I asked, feeling overwhelmed with everything.

You turned to me, bringing out a hanky and wiping the melted ice cream from my fingers with it. "Why what?"

I flinched as I felt your hand brushed against mine. The hairs on my back suddenly prickled. My heart started beating fast. "W-why ice cream?" I stuttered.

"Eat it. It'll make you feel better," You smiled. I obeyed and tried not to look your way because just like the ice cream, I was melting inside.

I did feel better. The pain on my forehead didn't bother me anymore and so was the humiliation. As soon as we finished our ice creams I asked you how much it was and offered to pay but you turned it down.

"I took you out on a date, it means I pay for everything." You said.

"Is this really a date?" I stupidly asked.

I heard you chuckle, I was still avoiding your gaze so I glared at the culprit—the pole, instead.

"Of course, _Coffee_."

I shifted my gaze to you with brows shot up. "Coffee?"

"Yeah. Coffee," You grinned, nodding. "I've decided that I'd call you Coffee since you won't tell me your name."

"Why?" I asked, ignoring your disappointment in my Rumpelstiltskin stint.

"Coffee, because you like it…" You said but I'm still not convinced.

"— you're _brew_ -tiful and I like you a _latte_." You added.

I stared at you for a moment before bursting into fits of laughter; you joined a little later asking me what was funny.

"That's probably the cheesiest line I've ever heard," I said wiping a tear from the corner of my eye.

You shrugged and continuously grinned until my laughter completely died down.

"I'm glad I'm making you laugh." You said, leaning back, eyes glued on me. I'd love to stare at those soft brown eyes all day. They speak of endless possibilities even I have never imagined. The way they twinkle and lure me into a world full of butterflies and happy endings terrified me. This was too surreal.

"Why exactly are you doing this?" I asked.

"Didn't I already tell you that I wanted to talk to you, get to know you, and prove to you that someone at least, deserves your trust?"

"You know, trust is the most expensive thing in the world. It can take years to earn and only a matter of seconds to lose." I said, looking at the little kids running around the playground from a distance.

"I understand." You sighed, "I guess I should have asked for more than four dates." I have never met someone this persistent, funny, and annoyingly handsome. Should I really let my woes take over my life forever when the world was already giving me a silver platter of five feet eleven inches, moss green hair, well defined and inviting lips, beautiful brown eyes, amazing smile wrapped in v-neck shirt with black jacket and jeans? Should I really turn this offer down when it's grinning right at me?

I chuckled, shaking my head as I found myself saying, "As long as you make these four dates memorable, I'm okay with it." I shifted my gaze to my shoes, hiding the burning of my cheeks and the silly feeling of teenage infatuation from you.

You didn't say anything for a moment so I turned back to you. My heart leap as I saw you grinning, perfect white teeth sparkling and eyes disappearing. " Thank you, Coffee."

"For what?"

"For granting me this rare chance of spending time with you."

I blushed, mouth shut, I was lost for words. I need my armor now.

"What armor?"

I flinched, mentally hitting myself against the pole again.

"Nothing."

"Can I ask a question?" I tried to divert your attention away from my armor.

"Sure."

"Why four dates?"

"Do you want me to make it ten?" You smirked and laughed when you caught me rolling my eyes. "I'm kidding! Four is my favorite number. That is why."

I slowly nodded, stretching my legs and huffing air into my mouth. Gradually, the heat on my cheeks was swept away by the cold wind.

"Can I ask you a question?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Why do you like coffee so much?"

I thought for a while, "Because it's strong, keeps me awake, keeps me sane and in sync with reality. It's plain and downright true to itself."

You raised a brow, looking amazed, "That's deep for a coffee."

I laughed. We then started asking each other _why's_. Why we do this. Why we do that. Why we like this. Why we like that. I had to admit, I had an amazing time with you, sitting on the bench, conversing about random things, laughing, and just getting to know each other better. We skipped lunch because we forgot about it. I never felt hungry because you filled me up. I didn't know how dates were supposed to be. And if it were supposed to be like this, then I think I'm starting to like dates.

My armor is still with me, but I've come to realize that I can take it off once in a while because some battles are fought without an armor but with a companion.

 _"Loneliness is a gift of grief Happiness is a gift of love. Companionship is as sweet as sorrow. Take the risk for what it's worth. No man is an island."_

I'm taking that risk.

* * *

 **Keep pouring me your love (Reviews) guys! I really appreciate it, good or bad ones ;)**

 **Especially, VERGIL-san, thank you so much for your amazing reviews! I was so happy I read it again and again because you got the point of this story. I mean, you understand it so much. And you nailed it! You were right about Robin's supervisor being that a$$ Spandam. LOL**

 **Ah~ and before I forgot,**

 **I did not make Robin clumsy here. Like I said before, this was base on a true life story (I won't say the person's name, though). This is an AU, no DF powers or whatsoever, and how do you expect a loner/introvert to act to their first date? (nishishishi~*)**

 **And yeah, that was an EPIC FAILED - my attempt to humor and the LAME nickname -_-**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter is their second date. I'm sorry if it's crappy, childish and OOC _**

 **Tai yang bing and matcha green tea is perfect when it's a lazy rainy day :)**

 **I do not own ONE PIECE, only (G) ODA sensei.**

* * *

No way!"

"C'mon, Coffee! We have to keep up with what remains of our youth!"

"No, thanks! I'll have it remain with dignity."

"I'll just borrow your dignity and bring it back to you spick-and-span."

I can't help but laugh. "You can't borrow someone else's dignity, Mister."

"I'll rent it, then?" You smiled beguilingly.

"I don't think there's much of a difference." I was laughing so much my stomach was starting to ache.

"Here—" You got your wallet out and opened it for me to see, "Come, I'll pay you."

That did it. I doubled over the table, my laughter echoing through the white walls of the cafe. The other costumer on our far left and the couple on the corner looked our way but I didn't mind.

"Please, Coffee. What do I have to do for you to say yes?" You, too, were chuckling at your desperation. "I'll buy you more oatmeal cookies." You comically nodded as if it was enough to convince me.

"You have to do better than that," I teased.

"I can't buy you with money nor with oatmeal cookies. Woman, you're one of a kind." You shook your head while clicking your tongue as you leaned back on your chair with folded arms across your chest. At that moment, I busied myself admiring you. The boyish charm exuding every time you smile and laugh and the alluring smell of adventure and life sweeping me off my feet.

You have that hold on me that sent me reeling down my own road, following your path as if I had never made mine. You grip me by my heart when all I offered was my hand. You draw me rainbows and butterflies when I only sketched a cloud. You sing me a hundred hits when I only hummed a lullaby. You buy me the whole galaxy when I only ought for the stars. You give me things I never thought I wanted. You made me feel things I almost thought I was never capable of feeling. It's not me, it's you. You are one of a kind.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" I bit my lip, nervous, as I fidgeted with the strap of my denim overall dress, my white sleeves rolled just a few inches below my elbow.

"Don't worry. I got you," You said, not looking at me but peeking from the brick wall against us to the house down the alley instead.

I whined, "We might get caught."

You then turned to me, staring from head to toe, "Don't worry, you look like a rebellious teenager, they would never recognize you. It's normal for teenagers to do this."

"Rebellious teenager?" I looked up at you, aghast. Okay, my wardrobe isn't something Jeremy Scott, Givenchy or Chanel would approve of but I sure as heck wear comfortable clothes with dignity. Not some stuff a rebellious teenager would wear.

"Well, I don't mean you look bad at all," You immediately backed up, noticing the annoyance on my tone. "I like it. You look cute. Quite a perfect match for me actually," You added stepping back, showing off your denim jacket and black jeans.

I rolled my eyes, suppressing a smile, "You make sure we don't get caught or I'll break your neck."

"Scary." You tilted your head to the side, smirking. You then turned your attention back down the alley. "We just have to be quick."

"Okay you go first." I said.

"What?" You mouthed.

"You're the one who dragged me into this," I said matter-of-factly.

You pouted before shrugging, accepting the fact that you won't be winning over me this time. So you started trudging your way down the alley, stopping in front of a house while I watch you behind the wall. You gave me one glance before puffing your chest and tilting your head to the side as if pondering. In a matter of seconds, you gave the doorbell three long presses before scurrying to the next two houses and doing the same. I watched you with excitement and anxiety. My heart raced when I saw an old man from the first house getting out of the door and scanning the area. He was pretty annoyed finding no one. You were quick enough to hide behind the van parked across the lane. A woman from the second house came out, still wearing a shower cap and robe. She screamed profanities when she found no one. A lanky guy with glasses opened the door and frowned when his doorstep was empty. He shook his head and closed the door. I laughed at how immature and exciting this was. I stared towards your direction, you were crouching down, with one hand on the ground, laughing. You were like a child. Adorable at that. You waved to me and motioned me to come over. I scuffled towards you cautiously. I was panting when I crouched next to you, my elbows brushing against yours. I tried to ignore the electrifying prickle I felt.

"Now it's your turn." You nudged me.

I gulped as I bit my lower lip, "If it would be of great significance, let me just inform you that I love walking and I enjoy it but at certain occasions when I am obliged to do it fast, I tend to trip over even the smallest pebble."

You eyed me amusingly, trying to stifle a laugh but let it out anyway. "Don't worry, I'll be here. I'll save you when it comes to worst."

I glared at you since you hadn't stopped laughing yet, making it hard for me to believe you.

Clearing your throat, you straightened up, making you so much taller despite the fact that you were crouching down, "Trust me."

I stared at you for a while, letting myself drown in your eyes. _Trust_. Big word, endless consequences, and life-threatening. It's just day two and here you are asking me to trust you. It's not like a piece of gum being passed to a friend. It's like giving an enemy a gun and hoping he won't shoot you. Incredibly stupid and tectonic. Needless to say, this debate going on in my mind right now has gone down the drain as I found myself walking towards the first house. I heaved a sigh before looking back at you. You gave me a thumbs up and an encouraging smile. I flexed my neck from side to side as I gave the doorbell three long presses. With adrenaline rushing through me, I ran to the next two houses and did the same before scurrying back towards you. You held my arm and pulled me down beside you. You laughed and congratulated me, our faces just a few inches apart. I could feel your breath against my cheek, your warmth running through my veins, and your eyes boring deep down into my being. Clearly, you have nothing against sense of proximity.

We both chuckled when we heard loud curses and rants in the air. I never thought pranking a neighborhood was this fun. I'm itching to do it again. Anxiety instantly replaced with excitement.

"I feel bad for the old man, though." I muttered as soon as my laughter started dying down.

"Don't be. Think of it as giving an old man a chance to work those legs." You whispered, crouching lower to my level.

"You are so mean." I breathed, giggling.

"C'mon!" You motioned me to get up. We both crossed the street, walking towards the first and second house.

"This time, we'll do it together." You said with determination.

I nodded, ignoring the thought of how preposterous the idea had been from the very start. I was so pumped up with finally doing something out of the ordinary albeit it seemed to be a social pain in the neck.

You walked over the old man's house, I, on the other hand, stood by the woman's doorstep. We stared at each other as you counted till three. I pressed the doorbell longer.

One.

Two.

I was going for my third press when the door blasted open, revealing a woman with red eyes and a snarl. My breath hitched to my throat as I saw her clench her teeth. My eyes gaped with panic. For a terrifying reason, I was still rooted to my spot, breaking out in a cold sweat. I heard heavy footsteps behind me and the next thing I knew, I was running behind you.

"You rascals! I'm calling your parents! Your teachers! The police! Ugh! This neighborhood!" The woman screamed with profanities.

We laughed still running. It had only occurred to me that my hand was on yours. It kicked every nerve in me, electricity pulsing erratically throughout my body, hairs on my spine prickling.

"Told you I'll save you." You smirked triumphantly, wiggling your brows and still holding my hand as we stopped at a corner, catching our breath. My heart was bursting into flames of euphoria. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Thanks!" I muttered my stupid grin showing as I panted.

You had your other hand on your knee as you continued to catch your breath. I stared at our intertwined hands. No matter how giddy I was feeling inside, I was caught up in my inhibitions. I coughed and loosened my hand. You let go of my hand right away with a sheepish smile as you scratched the back of your neck, muttering an apology.

"It's okay." I said. You're my knight in shining armor, anyway. You can hold my hand anytime.

You licked your lips and crossed your arms to your chest as you leaned against the wall, towering over me. "So you're my damsel in distress, then?"

My brows furrowed as I gaped at you. I sighed exasperatedly as I've come to realize that my tongue needed taming. You chuckled, probably recognizing and celebrating over my shame.

"I think we're on the same page, Coffee. You don't have to be shy about it." You bent and leaned towards me, your face inches from mine, wisps of moss green hair falling down your forehead.

I tried not to swoon as I rolled my eyes and said, "You can wipe that smug look off your face now." I heard you chuckle.

I started walking away, hiding how red my face was. My book of shame was probably running out of pages. The archive has tags of you on it, I'm sure of that.

It was the risk I was taking, right?

Not some crown of shame?

* * *

 **Guys the reviews are amazing! Thank you very much!**

 **I had fun writing this chapter, reminiscing some nostalgic days.**

 **Oh yeah, I am aware of Zoro and Robin's height differences. I didn't change Zoro's height, only Robin. I made her smaller than Zoro, around 5'9" so it's cuter ^_^**

 **(in reality the guy is really 5'7'' while the girl is 4'11") :D**

 **I still want you guys to drop those awesome reviews! ~***


	6. Chapter 6

**The third date of Zoro and Robin.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, ONLY (G) ODA SENSEI.**

* * *

Floating.

It felt as if my feet weren't on the ground and each time I take another step, my whole world shakes and my brain stirs with the idea that I would die if I don't get out of here. A gush of cold wind brushed against my face, paling me with fear and undying anxiety. I took another step with my wobbly knees and my blood was running cold as the platform shook. I gripped the steel bars on my sides with fervent wish of avoiding death on its own face. My mouth had run dry and the cold wind biting my flesh did no good to the pounding of my head and ears.

"Tell me again why I'm here," I mumbled to myself on clear intent of not letting you hear but you did, anyway.

"You said you wanted to fly, didn't you? This is as close as it's gonna get." You whispered in my ear, rather too closely, I felt a shiver down my spine when your breath brushed against my nape.

Yes, you did ask me what my wildest dream was and I have stupidly told you about an absurd desire of mine to fly. I know it was way too impossible but what I meant was to break free from the dull routine of my life. Get outside. Live. Be happy. Trust. Laugh. That was it. Not fly 700 ft. from the ground with a huge possibility of crashing and dying.

"That was figurative, you idiot!" I couldn't stop my nerves from getting jammed with all these shaking of the platform and cold wind juggling my head.

I heard you chuckle behind me as I stopped moving, still crushing my palms against the steel bars. "Let's just go back. I can't do this."

"Oh no no no. We waited in line for two hours, Coffee. You should have told me that when we were still back down there."

I turned my heels towards you, careful not to lose my balance and trip, roll further to the end, fall 700 ft. into the ground, and eventually die. "I didn't know it would be this scary." I half-screamed, half-whispered.

"A lot of things in life are scary, Coffs." You looked straight into my eyes as the wind tousled your hair. "Losing your favorite book is scary. Going to the dentist is scary. Finding out your neighbor's dog has rabies and you were petting it a while ago is scary. Getting lost in a city is scary. Sleeping not knowing if you'll ever wake up the next day is scary. Heck, waking up every morning not knowing what lies ahead is scary, as well."

I continuously gaped at you as your hands landed on my shoulders, "We just have to go through it all. It is scary, yes, but our life wouldn't move forward if we let these things scare us forever. We will always be rooted on this spot." You quirked a brow as you looked down to our feet, smirking.

"Do you want to stay on this spot 700 ft. above the ground forever, Coffee?" You asked teasingly.

I gulped and heaved a sigh, "I'm scared I might die. What if the cord breaks? What if the hooks open? What if—"

"Your boyfriend can go with you."

We both looked up to the guy behind me, who was wearing an orange polo shirt with the company logo on it.

"He's not my boyfriend." I instantly retorted, regretfully, my face turning scarlet red.

The man squinted his eyes on us before shrugging and motioning both of us towards the end of the bungee cage. I heard you snickering beside me. "You were too quick to judge, Coffs." You pushed me towards the man and let him fasten the harness on my waist and put my helmet on. When all was done and I was good to go, I reprimanded myself not to look down but I did and I had regretted it. If I don't hit my head against the rocky mountains on either side, I'll definitely drown in the lake separating them if the cord breaks. I couldn't stop the massive beating of my heart and the swirling of my head with fear. I felt my entire body trembling and my breaths racing. Hot tears trailed down my cheeks as I stood on one side of the platform, backing away. I heard rustling and movements behind me. The sound of chains clanking gave me a shudder.

"It's just 700 ft. It's just 700 ft." I chanted to myself, sniffling.

Suddenly, a warm hand slid itself into mine, giving it a squeeze. I looked up and saw you beside me with an assuring smile. "We'll go together."

"What?"

"I feel bad for making you cry on our third date. Let's jump together." You brought out a hanky from your pocket and offered it to me.

I wiped my tears and my sobbing has died down. You were staring at me serenely and I was relieved. You brought me to the end of the platform, I couldn't even remember walking. I was like floating. My knees were wobbly but your hand was still tightly wrapped around mine and it made me feel better and I didn't lose my balance.

I stared once again at the lake below and I cringed at the thought of dying.

"Look at me," You said and I shifted my gaze to you. "It's going to be okay. I got you."

I puffed my chest and nodded with a small smile. The man checked our harness for the last time before counting.

"One...Two...Three..."

"BUNGEEEEEE!" You yelled as we leapt.

The jump happened so fast yet the momentum so slow. The wind was skinning both of us alive as we screamed our lungs out. It was terribly exciting. At first the world seemed so small but as we continuously fight our way with gravity, the world started growing in on us. Fear was ultimately replaced with amazement. Amazing how the world looks so tiny, you could stomp on it when you're high above it. Yet so humongous, the reality of it will swallow you whole and you don't see it coming.

My insides turned to knots. My head spun. My heart electrified. My skin prickled.

I was falling. Falling. Falling.

The louder I screamed, the faster my heart pounded. I have always hated the feeling of falling. I fell down the stairs twice and I was disgusted with how the gravity loved me. It was always painful falling. It was always annoying. It was always scary.

Two feet, Five feet, Ten feet, Seven hundred feet. No matter how high, they were all the same, I was falling. But unlike before, the scary, annoying, painful part was gone. I was falling. But unlike before, I was not disgusted with how the gravity loved me. Maybe it was because of the helmet and harness keeping me safe. Or maybe it was because of the adrenaline. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because of _you_ holding my hand.

I'm glad I took the leap. And I'm glad I took it with you. I thanked you for being there, for reining the fears in me, for holding my hand, and for assuring me I wasn't going to die.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"It's the last one," I said.

"Do you want it to be?"

I fell silent.

"Me either."

"What happens if I fall? Am I going to die?"

You stared at me, "Are you falling?"

"I think."

"Did you die?"

I shook my head.

"Like I said, I've got you. You won't die because I will catch you." Your hand gripped mine tighter.

I leaned against your shoulder and fell silent again. Reveling in your scent, your presence, and your gentle warmth. I was okay. I was fine. I was better.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"You already said that."

"I know."

I removed my head from your shoulder and stood up from the bench, unclasping my hand from yours.

You stood up, claiming my hand back. "I've got you, Coffee. I've got you."

"I know." I nodded, believing every deadly word you say.

I was Falling...

Falling…

Falling…

Is it even possible to fall when your feet is against the cold hard ground?

I was Flying…

Flying…

Flying…

Is it even possible to fly when I don't even have wings to begin with?

I was Trusting…

Trusting...

Trusting...

Is it even possible to trust when I already did without even realizing it?

But I did.

I did all of those. And still is.

And I didn't die. I didn't die falling. I didn't die flying. And I didn't die Trusting. But maybe, just maybe, I was already catching something deadly. Deadly as the four-lettered word everyone thinks of on the 14th of February. And maybe, just maybe, in the best way, _You_ will be the death of me.

* * *

 **Thank you very much to LOSTINTRANSLATION143, for always reading and reviewing my work. Thanks to my silent readers and guest reviews too! I appreciate it a lot~***

 **This chapter should have been posted yesterday, but I was so distracted with the new chapter of One Piece manga! OMG! The Wano Arc is so badass! and finally, I got to see my babies, Zoro and Robin! (I won't spoil you guys even if I'm so tempted to do so!) LOL**

 **Let's hope that Oda sensei would feed us with lots of Zorobin moments!**

 **udon nomi**


	7. Chapter 7

Zoro and Robin's LAST date.

I do not own ONE PIECE, only (G) ODA sensei.

* * *

"I've got you, Coffs." My mind had it on repeat.

Your smile. It constantly replayed on my vivid memory.

Your hand. I still felt it on mine.

This was your effect on me. Every single night, I return to my lone self in my room, but your presence still lingered just like the smell of coffee inside the café. You're that alluring aroma that wafts through the dull air and awakens every muscle and bone in me. What have you done? And how did you do it?

It was late afternoon and I just got out of work earlier than the usual. My supervisor, Spandam, was on leave and there was nothing to actually work on since he decided that I shouldn't do anything because I always mess things up. I still hated him and obviously the feeling's mutual. After spending the entire day, making coffee, answering phone calls, and doing absolutely nothing, I head out to the streets to catch the bus. You told me to meet you outside the café at 5pm before we parted ways yesterday.

It was going to be the last, I thought. I couldn't stop myself from fidgeting with my duffel tote bag as I got off the bus and walked towards the cafe. Everyone was busy hailing a cab, waiting at the bus stop, driving their car just to get home and rest. I, on the other hand, was meeting someone. And it was quite unusual that it wasn't going to be my soft comfortable bed back at the apartment at this hour. I was going to meet someone. And it might be the last one.

I was going to meet _you_.

Our fourth and last date.

As I turned the corner, I saw you outside the café. I just had to stop. I had to. You were wearing a black coat and denim blue jeans with brown boots. A smile tugged on the corners of my lips as I took sight of the dark green scarf that I've always loved since the first day I met you which was lazily hanging on both of your shoulders. You were leaning against the red-bricked wall with brows furrowed and red lips pursed. You were in your own world as you continued sketching on your notebook that I haven't seen since the day we started dating. It was then that I realized how I missed those moments when you were just sitting in front of me quietly as I watched you indulge in your own world. I didn't want to disturb you so I just watched you. I could do it all day and still smile like an idiot.

You were never a bore to me, the way you tilt your head once in a while, the way your eyes squint, the way your brows furrow, the way you lick and bite your lower lip after every short stroke on your notebook, and just completely the way you are—you were quite an interest in me. How I wish I could stop the time and live in this moment. But I couldn't, since you had turned your head towards my direction and waved at me.

"Hey!" You called out as you started trudging towards me sliding your notebook and pencil back in your bag.

"Hi." I quietly replied, still rooted on my spot.

"Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head.

"Oh."

"We—we should get going."

"Sure."

I asked you where we were heading but you told me it was a surprise. If it was supposed to be a surprise then why on earth would you tell me it was? If you hadn't, then I wouldn't know there was a surprise. And it would surprise me when we get there. But now I know there was a surprise, it wouldn't surprise me at all, I assume.

You suddenly bursted out laughing beside me on the bus. I stared at you for quite a while before realizing what just happened. I did it again. When will I ever stop saying my thoughts out loud?

"I'm sorry," I muttered meekly.

"It's alright. You've got a point, anyway."

We fell silent afterwards. I wanted to talk to you but I never got the right words to say the right things in front of you. I wonder if you felt the same way, too. I leaned back against the chair and stared outside the window. There's so much I wanted to say to you. Like how I love every moment we're together. Like how you excite me. Like how my heart races when I see your face. Like how I would die just to see you smile. And like how I wish you would hold my hand again.

"This is it. Let's go," you said and grabbed my hand to pull me up and out of the bus.

I swear, I didn't say it out loud again. Or did I?

We walked a little further to the end of the street and entered a large football field. The whole field was empty except for a large hot air balloon at the center. Five men were surrounding it. One was already in the basket controlling the flame.

"C'mon!" You grinned excitedly and dragged me towards the air balloon. I have never seen one that close.

"Zoro!" A huge man in blue hair with red jacket and gloves greeted you and smiled at me. "Just in time," he added.

I smiled politely at him and turned to you. "So is this the surprise?

"It's not so surprising anymore, is it?" You smirked.

I shrugged playfully and grinned. You helped me get on the basket and you followed suit. I was so excited, I was giggling the whole time. Then, the long-nose pilot blasted the flame and I watched as the balloon lifted us up off the ground. It was marvelous, I would say. The men below us waved and we waved back until they were as small as ants. We had the bird's eye view of the entire city. I was in awe of everything.

"Look over there!" You exclaimed as I turned my head to the most beautiful thing I've ever seen—the sunset. The whole sky was covered with hues of orange to pink. The wind was blowing against us making our basket stir a little but it didn't scare me at all. I was overwhelmed with the beauty of it and it was taking my breath away.

"You like it?"

"I love it. I might even cry," I heaved a sigh dramatically.

You laughed and squeezed my hand tighter.

"I felt sorry for letting you fall yesterday so I figured it might make you feel better if I lift you up this time," You said the last words carefully as if trying to find the right ones. I found it very cute.

"Cheeseballs!" I rolled my eyes and nudged your side as I laughed.

"But seriously, I wanted you to remember our last date." You looked down at me serenely.

I stared at your eyes and it felt like it was boring into my soul and I'm just not ready for that, yet. So I turned my gaze back to the sunset and said, "I will never forget this. Thank you, _Zoro_."

You froze. I noticed your hand had gone stiff against mine. I looked up at you and saw you staring at me bewilderedly. Did I say something wrong?

"Are you okay?"

"Say it again." You replied softly.

"What?"

"Say it again."

"Are you okay?" I drawled, narrowing my eyes at you.

"No. Before that. You said a little exasperatedly.

What the—Did I really say something wrong? Am I in trouble?

"I will never forget this. Thank you, Zoro?"

"Again. The last part."

"What? Thank you, Zoro?" I was getting nervous by the minute.

"Again please?"

"Thank you, Zoro?" I stared at you wondering what I said wrong. But when I saw your eyes disappearing as you grinned, I knew there was nothing to worry about.

I continuously gaped at you, searching for an answer to your sudden weirdness. But you were grinning to yourself as you shifted your gaze to the sunset.

"Are you okay? What was that about?"

You heaved a sigh before turning to me, "That was the very first time you said my name."

I shut my eyes at the reality of it. I never called you anything, in the first place. Just _You_. Only _You_. And nothing else. I didn't even notice when I finally said your name. I was so used with the _"You"._

We fell silent again for a while as we devoured the sight before us and as the darkness started looming in on us. The long-nose pilot managed to land smoothly on a wide field somewhere I've never been. We got out of the basket and the men who were at the football field were present again as they helped in deflating the balloon. You were holding my hand the entire time, I was getting used to it. And when you let go, as you helped in folding the balloon, I felt lonely. So this is how it's going to be when our fourth date completely ends. I watched you help the men and thought to myself how sad I might feel when all of this will be over.

It was already dusk as we walked silently to the park nearby.

"You okay?" You asked.

I kept staring at my hand. It felt lonely and dead. You weren't holding it anymore. Is it because it's the end? That's it?

"I'm fine." I lied.

There was a long pause before you said, "So. How was it?"

"It was great. Amazing. The balloon and everything," I tried to sound lively.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I hope you never forget this day...or me. Since you know, it's our last date according to the unwritten rules of yours truly and probably the wind." You laughed at your own joke.

I stopped and stared at you.

You stopped in your tracks, too. Your brown eyes, once again, landing on mine. There were no words. But your eyes were sending me messages I'd love to read every single day. Your smiles are sending me notes I'd like to wake up to every single morning. I have come to realize that I wanted more. Not because I wanted you to do better, but because I wanted you. I was so dumb not to see that I have already trusted you since day one. And the four dates were just a miserable act of defiance for my sake. I shouldn't be holding back.

"Robin."

"What?"

"Robin. My name's Nico Robin. And my favorite number is five and six, and seven. Or Ten. Or Twenty. On second thought, it might be 100." I blurted out.

The whole world seemed to stop and everything fell silent except for my heart beating and the flickering noises from the streetlight above us.

"Robin," You finally spoke.

"Yes?" I said barely catching my breath.

"I lied."

"What?" I asked, aghast.

"Four is not my favorite number. I don't have a favorite number."

I raised a brow at you and snorted, "Liar."

You chuckled and took a step forward, "And yes, I'd love to have a fifth date with you, and sixth, and seventh, and eighth, and tenth, and the list goes on."

You took another step, closing the gap between us, "I'd date you until you don't want me to. I'd date you until you get tired of me. I'd date you until forever."

I was breathing heavily as you bent down, your face inching closer to mine, "I've got you, remember?"

I grinned as you kissed my forehead and wrapped your arms around me. My ear was against your chest and I could hear your heart beating.

Or was that mine?

* * *

 **Hey guys! How this chapter? *grins**nishishishi~***

 **I've seen latest OP manga chapter that's why I was so happy writing this chapter. (you should check it too if you haven't!)**

 **Shower me with your love (reviews) again please! I really appreciate it!**

 **To fellow Zorobin fans who wants to be friends with me, don't be shy and send that messages already *grins***


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own ONE PIECE, only (G) ODA sensei.

Sorry, too much OOC. grammatical errors. and so on.

* * *

"Coffee-I mean, Robin."

"Yes?"

I turned to you chuckling and you just smiled serenely, squeezing my hand against yours. Our fourth date wasn't over yet. And it was not going to end. We were just starting and I was so excited. So excited that my grin was numbing my face. My heartbeat was wrecking my ribcage. My breathing was ruining my lungs. I didn't care if I end up in a hospital because I'd rather stay this way than be normal again without you beside me, holding my hand, and smiling at me.

"What?" I stifled a giggle.

You paused for a while, staring right into my eyes and I tried hard not to blink and lose a second of this magical moment. "Thank you."

I bit my lip suppressing the most idiotic smile I might display from the giddiness and fireworks bursting inside of me. "For what?"

"For simply letting me into your life," You said, rubbing a thumb on my hand. "You don't know how lucky I am right now!"

"Oh stop it!" I teased, rolling my eyes feigning annoyance.

I watched you laugh and I had to admit that was the most gorgeous laugh I have ever heard. I can't wait to see more of this. More of _you_. More of _us_.

"Do you want to know a secret?"

"No."

"Oh c'mon!"

"Okay fine. What is it?"

"Ever since the day I stepped foot in the cafe," you trailed, fixing your serene eyes on mine. "-I promised myself to come back every single day."

"Why?" I asked softly.

You reached out to my face and tucked the stubborn wisps of black hair behind my ear. "Because you were there."

My heart stopped for a second and came back full blast, threatening a rib fracture. There was silence as we stared at each other for a long time. I tried to pry my eyes away from you but strangely, I can't. Wherever did I find this astonishing courage of eye contact with you for nearly a minute?

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on and I want you to believe me. And if you won't, I'll make sure you will," you breathed out, closing the distance between us. "You are very special to me, Robin. It doesn't matter how long or short we've known each other. It doesn't even matter if I just knew your name two hours ago. That's just the way I feel. Laugh at me but yes, love at first sight actually exists in my world."

I gulped hard. I was running out of breath. My throat hurt as I choked on the tears I tried hard to suppress. I didn't even know why I was on the verge of crying. I just suddenly felt my walls crumbling down into rubble. I felt my armor and shield being thrown away into the fire. Maybe because I didn't need them anymore. Maybe because I didn't need to protect myself anymore. Maybe because I only needed someone to do that for me. And maybe that someone is you. And I just hope I'm right.

Because all my life, it was only me. Everything was reserved for me. I only needed to protect myself. I only needed myself. The last time I gave myself out to someone was when I was eight and I just had myself broken in the end. I forgot how it felt like to talk to someone besides work. I forgot how it felt like to have my hand held by someone. I forgot how it felt like to smile and laugh genuinely with someone. I forgot how it felt like to trust someone. I forgot how it felt like to share my life with someone. My trust issues and inhibitions had ruined 23 years of my life. I have never realized it until now and there was no time to pity myself. You just came at the very right moment. You existed. You existed with me. You were in my world. I believe in you and there was no doubt about it. You don't know how lucky I am, Zoro.

"What's wrong?" You frowned as you reached for my face.

I didn't know I was already crying and sniffling. You wiped my tears and my cheeks turned red from embarrassment. "I'm sorry. Something was in my eye," I lied.

You stared at me as I composed myself and dusted my cardigan off, pretending that nothing emotionally embarrassing happened. "Must've been a rock to make you cry like that," You teased but worry was etched on your face.

I glared at you, "What you said was so funny it made me cry."

"I sense sarcasm!" You squinted at me, your lips finally curling into a smirk.

"Right!"

"You could've just said that you were moved. I, myself, was pretty much moved with my own words!" You shrugged, looking very pleased with yourself.

"Oh please!"

You laughed and it lit my world in an instant even though it was already dark in the park. "Kidding aside, I meant every word I said. I hope you believe me."

"I do. I will always believe in you."

There was a relieved smile on your face as you wrapped me in your arms, once again, filling me with warmth and life and rainbows and butterflies and everything nice.

* * *

"I will see you on our fifth date tomorrow, Robin."

"Okay."

You kissed my forehead and hugged me one last time before letting me into the bus. I got in and sat towards the end by the window so I could still see you.

"Don't forget to quit your job and get a new one." You walked towards the window and grinned at me.

"I will." I nodded.

"Wait for me, okay?"

"I will."

"And talk to Sanji and Vivi while you wait for me."

"I will."

"And please smile more often."

"Okay. I will," I said, chuckling.

I stared at the bus driver and saw him smile at me, strangely waiting for our conversation to end. I smiled back at him politely.

"Goodbye, Zoro!" I waved at you.

You bit your lip and I thought I saw you frown for a second before grinning and waving at me. The bus started to move when you yelled, "Goodbye, Robin!"

I didn't know it was going to be the last time, Zoro.

 _I didn't know._

* * *

 **What can you say about this chapter guys?**

 **please drop your reviews/comments/feedback please *grins***

 **And to the Guest who noticed those Chinese words I wrote on the previous chapter. I didn't expect someone would notice it though *nishishishi~***

 **Thank you for always reviewing Richa519 -san! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own ONE PIECE. only (G) ODA sensei.

sorry for wrong grammars, OOC etc...

* * *

Pit-pat. Pit-pat. Pit-pat.

The rain continuously pitter-pattered against my umbrella and the ground. The cold weather made me shiver. It was numbing. Neither my thick long coat nor my gloves can keep me warm nowadays. It had been raining for a month straight. I stared up at the dark gloomy sky through my transparent umbrella and thought how much pain the sky has been going through to cry in sorrow for this long. Could it be possible that the sky and I felt the same? Or maybe there's just too much going on in the world and the sky decided to let it rain out of randomness.

The "WALK" sign in green went on and I, along with several strangers beside, behind, and in front of me, stopped marveling in our own thoughts as we trudged forward to the other side of the road.

I walked.

I kept on walking.

I didn't know I still had that strength to walk this far. I didn't even know I still had strength at all. When I turned around the corner and found my destination, I stopped for a second, letting the rain wash away what I was afraid of feeling once I step inside the cafe.

But I knew.

Sanji and Vivi knew. Even the rain knew how almost impossible it was to reign in the pain and tears I have and walk inside the cafe like everything was alright.

But I did.

I clung onto the word ALMOST. 98% done; 2% undone. Just when you thought you were already there betting on it at 98%, there's just this inevitable 2% that will stop you at any way possible. And we always felt bad about that 2%. That 2% that was supposed to complete what was left incomplete. That 2% that was supposed to fill in what was missing. That 2% that was supposed to happen to what didn't happen. And that 2% was everything to me. I was hanging on a cliff on that 2%. The knife didn't go through my heart by 2%. The ocean didn't drown me by 2%. No matter how 2% of my life was left. I lived. Because I almost died with 98%. But thank God for "ALMOST" because I had 2% left to live on. It served as my anchor—my lifesaver. It was everything that was left of me.

 _Two percent._

It was all I had.

I opened the glass door and the wind chime jingled just the same for the past few years. The aroma of coffee wafted through the air as soon as I got in. I folded my umbrella and left it by the doorstep and gazed through the crowd. The place was packed and noisy even through the rain. It had been like this since the rain started. I walked carefully, trying not to bump onto people, chairs, and tables like I always did before. When I reached the counter, I glanced down at the table beside me. It was empty. It had always been empty for a year. Sanji didn't let anyone else sit on it thus placed a RESERVED card on the table. A painful rush of sadness made my throat hurt.

"Robin!" Sanji beamed at me.

I quickly returned from trance to reality as I smiled guiltily at him, "Hey! I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's fine," he said waving his hand dismissively. "Come inside, we've got loads of work to do."

"Yeah." I nodded and walked around the queue of people waiting to place their order and went inside the kitchen then to the locker room to take my coat off and put my apron on.

I've been working at The Baratie for almost half a year now. After quitting my job, I had nowhere to go and Sanji was kind enough to let me in. I didn't know I had this fascination for coffee in me. Sanji taught me how to make different kinds of coffee. We got along pretty well and he's the closest person I have right now. Vivi, on the other hand, got married and rarely comes to the cafe. But she was always there when I needed her. We sometimes went out to shop, mostly it's just her shopping because I never liked it anyways, and I just tagged along to keep her company. But sometimes, it felt like she kept on shopping just to keep me company. I mostly spend my whole day with Sanji and two new friends, Luffy and Rebecca. We all worked together to keep Sanji's business running. The Baratie unfortunately did not shut down, in contrary to my prophecy. It went on. It was strong enough to continue despite the emptiness that filled the four corners of the wall. It never stopped. And look at where it is now, people were flocking, queuing up, and drinking the coffee Sanji had been making for so long but was just publicly discovered a month ago. It never gave up. I should, too. I should. I must. I will.

I busied myself with taking orders and helping Sanji make the coffee at the same time. Sanji never failed to smile at me every single day, every single hour, and every single moment. And I had returned the smile, every time.

As soon as the queue disappeared and everyone got their orders, I sat on the high chair near the counter and sighed rubbing my hands for warmth. I glanced once again at the empty table near me and warned myself to keep it together. All of a sudden, a cup of coffee and oatmeal cookies were laid in front of me by no other than, Sanji.

"Give yourself a break."

I smiled and stared at the hot black liquid in the cup. "I don't know why I never get tired of coffee," I muttered wrapping my hands around it and taking a sip.

"Maybe because you got used to it." Sanji shrugged and leaned against the counter, facing me.

"Probably." I nodded.

There was silence. Sanji and I were used to this kind of silence. A peaceful and understanding silence. We always reveled in it every time we talk. No awkwardness. No questions. No arguments.

"Sanji.." I trailed.

"Hmmm?"

"Didn't I tell you that it was fine to let other people sit on that table?"

He quirked a brow at the table before shifting his gaze to me. "You did."

I eyed him carefully and lifted a brow.

"You did but I didn't want to," He said, avoiding my gaze.

It took all the courage in me to ask, "Why?"

He bit his lower lip and sighed before staring back at me, tilting his head slightly. "You know exactly why."

I stared at him and I knew he saw the tears brimming on my eyes as I bit my trembling lip. He walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, patting my head. I silently let the tears fall, staining his blue polo. "If I haven't given up yet, why would you?" he whispered as I felt him kiss the top of my head.

 _"I do. I will always believe in you, Zoro."_

And I guess I still do.

* * *

 **Don't worry guys, this is still ZoRobin. Although, some of you could feel like this is somewhat Sanji-Robin chapter but don't misunderstand, I like Sanji and Robin being friends and treat each other like siblings (I'm a SaNami shipper though xD )**

 **To Someone - pain is inevitable when it comes to love :(**

 **To Unstablemolecule - oh my, I don't deserve your wonderful praises, but thank you! *blush* i hope you had great days too!**

 **To Lostintranslations143 - thanks for always reviewing!**

 **Keep pouring me your love (reviews/fave) guys! You're all amazing!**


	10. Chapter 10

_"I've got a tight grip on reality,_  
 _But I can't let go of what's in front of me here._  
 _I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up._  
 _Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream."_

\- The Only Exception by Paramore

I do not own One Piece, only (G) Oda sensei.

Warning: brace yourself, the feels coming.

* * *

If I had the chance to talk to someone who controlled mankind, the earth, the stars, the galaxy, the entire universe— everything, commonly referred to as the one above, I'd like to ask him a few things.

 _One_ —why do people leave?

 _Two_ — why does it hurt so much when they do?

 _Three_ — Will it be possible for them to return?

And _Four_ — if they do, would it hurt less?

I couldn't quite comprehend how and why people enter your crappy life, turn it around, stay for a while, and leave unexpectedly. I didn't know these things were contractual and if only I did, I'd have taken my brain with me and not sign up for these. Because when they leave, there's this hole in my chest that makes it hard for me to breath. When they leave, my eyes continuously stung with tears. When they leave, they leave with my walls in ruins, my armor broken, and my zone defenseless. I become visible to eyes I refuse to be seen. I become naked to the world I detest to be a part of. Only selfish people would do this— heartless, even.

So, really, why do people leave? Why did Valentine take Saul and leave? Why did my mother join the research expedition and leave? Why did my foster father sell our house and leave? And _Zoro_ —just the mere thought of you widens the hole in my chest. I tried to cure the gnawing feeling in my chest with a sigh but it had little to no effect at all.

People leave. And when they do, it's going to hurt so much. People leave. And when they do, they'll take off a piece of you without notice and carry it with them. People leave. And when they do, you'd wish for them to return. People leave. And if against all odds, they return, you wouldn't know whether you'd want the piece back or pretend that piece has never even existed to begin with.

People leave. Some say it's probably out of bravery to leave everything behind and be somewhere else. Others say it's of cowardice to leave and run away from things they didn't want to see, feel, and be in. I may never know why but they do. And I have to be ready enough for it. But honestly, no one can ever be prepared. We can pretend— put on a front and lock fear, anger, and sadness away where no one can see it. Yet it is there, and if no one else can see it, you suffer the privilege of being the only one who does. You can never be prepared for something that will crash huge waves at you. You can never be prepared for something that will open up beneath you and swallow you whole into darkness. You can never be prepared for something that will push you further to the end of oblivion. There are endless possibilities, but there's a limit to how far you will know.

* * *

So when Sanji took me out for a long ride this rainy morning to somewhere he wouldn't even talk about, the endless possibilities has run through miles and I couldn't put my brakes on it because as much as I'd like to drive myself through this, someone else was behind the wheel. Not me. Not Sanji. Not even you. And it took me thirty-two cups of coffee and sleepless nights to recognize that it was fear. Fear of the unknown— the limit to what I know. I didn't ask Sanji if this was about _you_ because I already knew the answer. The furrowing of his brows, the dark circles under his eyes, and the disheveled blond hair told me that his two-day trip out of town turned out to be something he was not prepared for. This ultimately heightened the fear in me. The painful gnawing in my chest has gone worse and I willed myself to try to rein my tears back before it completely takes over me.

The silence was deafening. None of us dared to speak. Not even the stereo was turned on. The tension building up inside the car could break the unbreakable. I knew both of us could feel it but we chose to pretend. The skies grew darker and the rain shower turned to a massive downpour which just made the pounding of my heart worse. How could a morning drive be this dark and gloomy? How could the weather reflect what I feel every time I wake up? I shut my eyes and try to picture you in my mind like what I always did since you left.

" _A lot of things in life are scary, Coffs." You looked straight into my eyes as the wind tousled your hair "Losing your favorite book is scary. Going to the dentist is scary. Finding out your neighbor's dog has rabies and you were petting it a while ago is scary. Getting lost in a city is scary. Sleeping not knowing if you'll ever wake up the next day is scary. Heck, waking up every morning not knowing what lies ahead is scary, as well"_

You knew a lot about fears and told me about it but _you_ were one of my fears as well, Zoro.

* * *

I opened my eyes when the car pulled to a stop. I bit my lip too hard it could almost bleed. With shallow breaths, I turned to Sanji, refusing to see where we were. "Why are we here?"

His hands tightly gripped the steering wheel, creases appeared on his forehead as he slowly turned to face me. I could see he was trying to avoid my questioning gaze as he tried to glance at me once in a while as he spoke. "I don't really know, Robin. I don't know the whole story. I just found out yesterday. Please wait for me here. I will be back!"

Before he could open the car door, I grabbed his arm, my fear eating half of my sanity. "Please tell me, Sanji. Please." My eyes were starting to sting and I was going to break down anytime soon.

For the first time since we hit the road, Sanji gazed straight into my eyes with sympathy. "It's not for me to tell!" He looked at me apologetically as he gently pulled me into his arms. "Now, please wait for me here, Robin. I will be back!"

Unconsciously, I had this fear of people saying "I will be back" whenever they leave. And when Sanji said the exact same thing before leaving, I wondered how great of a teacher you were, _Zoro_. Because no matter how it feared me, I still trusted him. Just as how I trusted you. Just how I trusted you, Zoro.

I dropped my gaze to my trembling hands on my lap, still refusing to see where we were. There must be a reason. And I fervently hoped that the reason wasn't what was on my mind. I tried to shove the thought to the deepest part of my brain and hide it there. But just as I was concealing it, my heart ached and tears were threatening to fall.

 _No._ Whatever I was thinking just now wasn't true. And to prove my weak resolve, I let the stubborn side of me take over and stepped out of the car. I was drenched as soon as I got out, my hair and cardigan sticking languidly to my body. My glasses were fogged up, I almost couldn't see a thing but there was no denying that this place was not something I was fond of seeing. The last time I was in a cemetery was when my grandfather died. I was ten and my parent's marriage was hitting rock bottom. I remembered standing beside my grandfather's tomb while my parents fought inside the car. This place reminded me of too many unpleasant memories, thus my aversion towards it.

When I took another step towards the green grass that only reminded me of misery and grief, I felt weaker. I searched for Sanji, but the rain was making my vision hazy and I couldn't see where he was.

"What am I doing?" I whispered to myself as I removed my foggy glasses and carelessly wiped them with the hem of my wet cardigan which obviously didn't help when I placed them back on.

The rain was hitting me hard and I was shivering from the coldness. I walked further, looking at every tombstone I pass through. I didn't even know why I was doing that. I really didn't know what I was doing and that made me more frustrated. I flinched as a thunder roared. I was walking past on the tenth tomb when the next one rooted me to the spot. The tombstone was obviously newer unlike the others that I have seen.

 **R.I.P.**

 _Here lies_

 **Roronoa Zoro**

June 7, 19xx - February 19, 20xx

 _"Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that takes our breath away. You are missed."_

And just like that, I was crumbling down. How could this be possible? This is not real. "This is not real. This is not you. Tell me this isn't you, _Zoro_. Please tell me," I cried, my voice faltering.

* * *

 **Just to remind you guys, Robin here has glasses like in OP Strong World movie. Her parents would be Olvia and Kuzan, but I didn't include their names since I'd like to focus more on Robin. The grandfather would be Prof. Clover. I noted it here so that you'll have a better idea about it.**

 **So, what do you think about this chapter?**

 **please review and fave~**


	11. Chapter 11

Did any **Zorobin** fans get the 'clue/hint' i left on chapter 10?

I mean, if you'd read it carefully, you'll already get the next story...

(Okay, it was Zoro's birthday)

but anyway, here's chapter 11.

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. ONLY (G) ODA SENSEI.

* * *

 _February 14, 20xx_

You sat with me on Valentine's Day. I told you something seriously stupid and I couldn't stop trembling. You told me I was beautiful despite the faux pas I unfortunately put myself into. You eventually asked me out on four dates after finding out about my trust issues which I found strangely amusing and terrifying.

 _February 15, 20xx_

I was gonna turn you down and had pulled an all-nighter just to prepare an apologetic turn-down speech but you unbelievably convinced me to go and we ended up chatting the day away on that rusty bench at the park only after walking into a pole. You called me _Coffee_ and I had to admit I kind of liked the name.

 _February 16, 20xx_

You dragged me into a doorbell prank in a village which was really nerve-wracking and exciting at the same time. I didn't know I would find joy in pressing doorbells and running away like a mischievous kid. You held my hand for the first time. I could never forget that.

 _February 17, 20xx_

Falling was the main concept. We went bungee jumping and I was so close to backing out but thanks to you I did the jump because if I hadn't, I would have regretted it. I then also figured out that I liked holding your hand, seeing you smile, and having you near me. It was just the third date but I was falling already. I remember you telling me that you got me. I believed in you.

 _February 18, 20xx_

Hot air balloon. Now, how romantic was that? You said you'd like to lift me up after letting me fall the other day and although it was cheesy, that was very sweet of you. I was actually sad thinking that it would have been our fourth and last date. So I mustered up what little courage I had and told you my name and inadvertently asked for a fifth date and even more. I was relieved you didn't turn me down. That was very nice of you, Zoro.

 _February 19, 20xx_

The fifth date. I waited. Third cup of coffee gone stale. No show- the fifth date didn't happen. Never heard about you since then. I cried. Same date on the tombstone I'm kneeling in front of right now. I cried.

* * *

 _"Don't forget to quit your job and get a new one." You walked towards the window and grinned at me._

 _"I will" I nodded._

 _"Wait for me, okay?"_

 _"I will."_

 _"And talk to Sanji and Vivi while you wait for me."_

 _"I will"_

 _"And please smile more often."_

 _"Okay. I will"_

 _"Goodbye, Zoro!" I waved at you._

 _You bit your lip and I thought I saw you frown for a second before grinning and waving at me. The bus started to move when you yelled "Goodbye, Robin!"_

All these memories came rushing into me and the pain I was feeling spread like wildfire and there was no stopping it. My heart was bleeding and there was no stopping it. My eyes were leaking and there was no stopping it. My chest was constricting and there was no stopping it. I am hurting and there was no stopping it. Why, Zoro? Why? I did everything you told me to. I waited for you. I quit my job. I even made friends. But how can I smile when you left just like that? I kept telling myself that you had your reasons and whatever it could have been, I was capable of understanding because I trust you. I trusted you. You can't just come into my life and leave like that. You can't, Zoro. Why are you ruining me? Why?

You can't just stab me with a knife and expect me not to bleed. You can't just leave me and expect me to be okay. I still wanted to see you. I still wanted to feel the warmth of your hand on mine. I still wanted to see how sincere your eyes were. I still wanted to see that amazing smile on your lips. I still wanted to bury myself into your scent as you wrap your arms around me. I still wanted to hear that gorgeous laugh of yours which I've never heard from anyone else but you. I still wanted to get to know you more. I still wanted to be with you, Zoro.

The rain was hitting me hard, I was losing what little strength I have left. My head was pounding and it did no good to whatever pain I was feeling right now. I could never accept this. This is total _bullshit_. You can't end this just like that. Waited a whole damn year just for this? You could have given me a hint or something. You could have crept into my dreams and kissed me goodbye like what dead people do in the movies. You could have called my name in the middle of the night while I kill myself with endless caffeine. I could have seen your name in the obituary or something. I wasn't prepared for this. I could never be prepared for this. I don't even think I could accept this. I'll probably lose my sanity.

Damn! I can even hear you calling my name right now. See, you're driving me insane! I'm so mad at you. I hope you go to hell, you bastard!

"Robin."

"Oh fuck you," I whispered to the nonexistent voice of yours.

I felt movements behind me and the rain seemed to stop pouring on me. I felt a shiver run down my spine as a familiar voice said, "I didn't know you could cuss."

I stopped, my nails digging deeper into my palms. Slowly and carefully, I turned around, not knowing what was waiting for me. And there _you_ were, holding up an umbrella and a suitcase on the other. Just like what I had been ranting on the whole time, I was never prepared for this.

"Robin, I told you to wait for me in the car," Sanji, who stood behind you holding up an umbrella, too, said in an almost annoyed tone.

I glanced at him momentarily, my mouth open, before shifting my eyes back at you. "What major fuckery is this?" I screeched, my eyes stung with tears and confusion.

Your eyes gaped at me. "Was that supposed to be your eulogy for me?"

When I didn't answer, your lips twisted into a wry smile. "I actually liked the first part where you were narrating everything from the first day. I swear you were this close to saying you like me." You gestured with your fingers. "But the ending kinda ruined it for me- you wishing me to go to hell and cursing the heck out of me." You clicked your tongue and shook your head in dismay.

I frowned. Both in confusion and annoyance that even in this kind of situation, I couldn't keep my thoughts from my mouth. Slowly, I realized what was happening. You weren't dead. I should be happy. I could have been. But seeing that slyness etched onto your face left me seething with anger. I hastily stood up- or at least tried to as I lost my balance for a moment and almost fell back to the ground. You were quick enough to grab my arm, though. And I hated how I suddenly felt my cheeks burn with your touch. I hated how I wanted to melt into your arms right away. I hated how I had this great urge to pull you into a tight hug.

"Easy there. Jeez, Robin! You're freezing cold." You half-chuckled as you steadied me with your arms.

When I realized that you still had that effect on me, albeit I knew it never went away, I yanked your arms off of me. "You think this is funny?"

The smile instantly left your lips as I pushed you aside. "Let's go Sanji!"

Sanji hesitated and sighed as he shifted his gaze from me to you. "You guys need to talk. I'll be in the car." He grabbed your suitcase and left.

"Wait, no!"

I suddenly felt your warm hand on my arm. "Let me explain, please." Your serene eyes stared right through my confused ones.

And in that moment, I reveled in your presence. I took in your existence. I knew I was happy- exhilarated even but I needed answers. You actually didn't even have to plead because I was willing to listen, I was ready to understand. Only because I trusted you. And I still do.

One minute I was crying in pain, the next I was angry and now, I just wanted to stay with you. This roller coaster of emotions I'm going through is nothing but abnormal. I'm feeling like a bipolar all of a sudden. And again- this was all because of _you_.

* * *

What do you think about this chapter?

please review! Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own One Piece, only (G) ODA sensei

* * *

I was never the type of person who truly believed in something, especially if that something revolved around something which I couldn't get a hold of. Maybe it was the reason why my life was nothing more but a routine. Shower, coffee, work, coffee, shower, home. No adventures. No conversations. No long rides. No extra smiles. Just life - if you would even consider it as one. But something changed along the way, I guess I could blame this all on _you_. I won't say it happened so fast with the few days we spent together- including those days when we never actually talked, but time played an ironic part of being in a constant slow motion that even hours could be years, and it made everything so subtle, I could almost get a hold of it.

Yet, I didn't.

'Cause if I did, time would stop, and I'd eventually wake up from this massive fantasy of falling for a guy who knew nothing but make me smile, and turn this into a nightmare of hopelessly floating into a limbo of endless possibilities. And again, I wouldn't want that. I wouldn't want trudging into the path of unknown because it's too scary for my own sake. I have told you this time and again but you kept on insisting to take the chance and walk to the end of it regardless of how endless the possibilities were. Because whatever lies ahead was my home base, my destiny- my fate. And I've never believed much in fate until now.

Until I found myself in front of **Roronoa Perona's** grave. Because of my pessimistic or rather my morbid personality, I was quick to jump in conclusion that it was you, Zoro who's name on this grave without fully looking at it to be sure. So, when I saw Roronoa, I immediately thought that it was you, without looking at the name that was covered by some leaves.

I was definitely glad to know that you were wearing warm clothes and is beside me rather than a deathbed suit in a coffin. But when I found out who she was, I suddenly felt guilty, surprised, and sad.

"She's my younger sister. She had Leukemia when she was four, we had to move out of town for her treatment. It was a very difficult time for our family. It was heartbreaking to see my sister suffering, my mother crying, and my father struggling for strength. But she made it. She survived. All of us were happy and everything almost fell back into place. Yet I still kept an eye on her, she was still fragile and pale even though the doctors said she was going to be fine. I've read all the articles about the disease and was extremely scared of relapse. It totally scared me that I dedicated my whole life to her. She was such a sweet girl. We were really close. She's my sister and I don't wanna lose her;" you said, choking on a sob.

"That's why I barely had friends. While my parents worked, I stayed home after school to watch over her. I even asked my mom to let me quit school and she said that'll never happen. Perona was home-schooled and I wanted the same so that I can take care of her but it was so expensive, we'll end up eating dirt for the rest of our lives." You laughed. But it was a sad kind of laugh and I was trying to keep it together.

"Four years ago, she went extremely weak and was bleeding everywhere. We sent her to the hospital and the doctors said she had a late relapse which rarely happens. We prayed. I prayed...really hard. Fortunately, the treatments were working and she was doing well again but she had to stay in the hospital. And I had to stay there, too. Because I wasn't going anywhere until she's totally fine. One night she asked me what my greatest dream was. I told her it was to die first before her. She glared at me and told me to keep on dreaming. We laughed for a while. Then, she asked me again what my greatest dream was-something that didn't involve her. I just smiled because I couldn't think of anything without Perona in it. My whole life just revolved around her. She rolled her eyes and told me how I shouldn't keep her at the center of my world because it was my life and I had to live it as if it was mine, not hers. The nurse came in for her medication but she refused unless I tell her what my greatest dream was. She was kinda stubborn at times so I told her I wanted to become an artist. I didn't even think about it. It just came out of my mouth. Maybe it was because I draw and paint while I watched over her. And for the first time since she was admitted, she smiled, and it was the genuine proud kind of smile and I swear I almost cried at that moment." The rain has stopped but your eyes were just warming up. I held your hand and gave it a squeeze. You smiled and continued.

"She started telling me to show my works to other people and study Arts in a university. I might be the next Picasso because I was good and she really liked my pieces but she told me to stop drawing a portrait of her or people might think I was obsessed with my own sister. I laughed because 80% of my pieces were about her and I didn't care if people think weirdly of that. Because there's nothing weird about loving your sister and making portraits of her just so you could remember her face before she goes away. Because I knew, she wasn't getting any better. I heard it from the doctors myself. She knew it, as well, because when it was my turn to ask her what her greatest dream was, she told me there were three. First, that I find something else beautiful to draw other than her. Second, is that I live the dream I have. And third is that we learn to accept her death and continue living because it will make her extremely happy. I did my best not to cry but I did and she took my hand into her cold pale ones and asked me for a favor. She asked me to leave and go someplace where I could live my dream, where I could start anew, where I could meet people and have friends, where I could do the things I have never done, and where she wouldn't be the center of my life. I asked her why because I felt like she was pushing me away and it hurt. She said that I had done well as a brother- even greater. She was thankful for everything and the only way that she can repay me was letting me go. But I knew it was the other way around, she wanted me to let go of her. Knowing that I had started enjoying my life before she passes away would make her so happy and she even taunted me of not taking that away from her. I was torn but she pleaded for me to go and told me that the only time that I should come back is when she's gone. She didn't want me to see her dying because she knew it would hurt me so much. I hated it. I hated the idea of leaving and not seeing her anymore. But she wanted me to do it because she loved me. And just as much as I loved Perona, I left. I still called her every day, though. Then, she reprimanded me, demanding that I should only call her once a week so I did. I told her everything that was happening, where I went, what I did, what I ate or drink, and whom I've met. She was like my personal diary and she told me how proud she was of me. Then, I told her about you." You stared at me and smiled.

I took a deep breath and shrugged. "Well, I hope you told good things."

"Of course."

You stared and stared. You just kept on staring at me and it made me really uncomfortable and my cheeks were starting to burn. "What?"

"You're really beautiful."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

"You can't just put adlibs like that when we were just talking about your sister," I whispered as if Perona could hear us.

You laughed heartily. And I'm glad you did. "So I guess that was the long story you forgot to tell me last year?"

"Yeah," you drawled apologetically."But I'm not yet done. You see, Perona left you a letter."

"Why?"

"Because I guess the world is so small and fate has brought the three of us together."

"What are you talking about?" I was getting really confused.

" _Perona_ hated it when people mispronounce and people make her repeat her name. But there was this one girl who called her _Valentine_ which was the name of her doll and she just let her because she was her friend and she was special to her. This girl really had a knack for renaming people because she gave me one, too."

My eyes widened and I let go of your hand in sheer surprise. I looked you up and down in disbelief. You couldn't be him. You couldn't be.

"Z-Zolo?" I could feel my left eye twitching.

"It's actually Zoro but yeah."

I felt the world shrink with me on it. Perona couldn't be the girl who lived next door and became my friend. She couldn't be the girl who used to share candies with me. She couldn't be the girl I used to play with every day. And she couldn't be the girl who took Saul and my trust away. And You. You couldn't be Zolo, Valentine's older brother who kept telling me that I was beautiful. It was hard to take in but I guess this was where my path was taking me. I guess this was as you would call it- _fate_.

* * *

Sorry, this took long...

For **Perona** fans, I'm so sorry I had to make her bad and die here. Don't get it wrong, I like Perona and I don't hate her.

In One Piece, I see Perona like a sister/sibling to Zoro. I don't get how people ship them romantically (but it's their choice/opinion so let them be :)p

I am well aware of their age gaps but I made it like Perona is 1 year younger than Zoro and Robin is 3 years older than Zoro. Not bad for an AU fanfic.

Anyway, review please!


	13. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. ONLY (G) ODA SENSEI.

* * *

I yawned as another minute has passed by. The need to get out of this dull and stuffy room was unrelenting and the chirpy voice that resonated through the theatre from Professor Moria was strangely lulling me to sleep. The pep talk to self-study and immense analysis on biological anthropology presented today and for future classes was yet to end. I was glad I was able to answer most of his perplexing questions when my name was called. And I never failed to stuck my nose into my Biological Anthropology books these past few days, I definitely cannot fail and have to keep my grades up above average. My internship in a medium-sized museum near my dorm will be ending in a few months and if I continue doing my best, graduate, and pass the archaeology exam, my supervisor is willing to write me a recommendation letter for Ohara Museum, the greatest museum in the country. Being complacent is never an option.

When Professor Moria ended his pep talk with a 'Bye!' and hastily left the room to rush to his next class, I couldn't be any happier. I collected my pen and notebook and dropped them in my bag before I excitedly stood up to leave.

"Robin!"

I turned around and found Kaya down at the busy hallway, waving her hand high up in the air. I threw a smile and walked towards her.

"So, are you coming?" she said, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Where?" I asked.

"Didn't you read my message last night?"

I thought for a while and remembered that I was talking to Sanji on the phone the entire night and failed to read my messages right after and haven't bothered to do so this morning. "Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't had a chance to check my phone," I lied. My habit of ignoring my phone except when someone from home calls was notorious enough to earn a glare from her.

"Well, anyway, there's this art exhibit that Usopp was exclusively invited to and he's allowed to bring someone with him. I was supposed to go with him but it's Valentine's, I told him that I wanted to go to that dinner cruise instead—"

"So you're ditching the art exhibit and wanted me to go since I'm single and I have this mild fascination for arts?" I sighed nonchalantly as I removed my glasses and put them back on after cleaning it with the hem of my jacket.

A sympathetic smile drew on her lips as she pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair dramatically. "Well, darling, if only you had stopped that young boy from leaving, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now!"

I laughed as I pushed her away. "Oh please!"

"So, you're coming, right? 3pm at Grand's second floor. There are lots of good-looking guys there, so go!" With a playful smirk and no interest in my response, she left me with the invitation card that I didn't even bother looking at. I shoved it in the pocket of my jacket and headed outside the university.

As soon as I arrived at my dorm, I plopped myself in the bed and stared at the clock by the window. It marked 12:15nn and I was too lazy to grab lunch so I succumbed to the luxury of taking a nap.

When I woke up, it was roughly three in the afternoon and my head was aching. I got up and washed the sleep from my eyes. My phone vibrated on the coffee table indicating a message.

From: Kaya

"Robin, you better not miss the art exhibit this afternoon or else you'll be single forever. Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day!

P.S. I've heard the artist is quite a fine young man. You know what I mean *wink*"

I shook my head at how silly my friend was, thinking I was so desperate to get myself into a relationship. Grabbing my jacket and phone, I made my way out of the dorm. I walked a little further down the street battling my way through the cold February wind. After two blocks, I found the little coffee shop I frequented ever since I moved here. I got in and the wind chimes jingled. The smell of coffee and cookies wafted through the air luring me towards the counter. The place was empty and quiet as usual. Little hearts were glued to the wall and one staff just finished replacing the banner that read "Happy Valentine's Day" on the blackboard just above the counter which fell the moment I entered. And it was all too familiar. I smiled at the waiter who seemed taller than Sanji and...less friendly.

"One coffee and Tuna sandwich please," I said.

He repeated my order and I paid him before I sat on the far right corner. I scanned my phone and found 10 unread messages. Six from Kaya, two from Nami, and the rest from Sanji and Vivi, each a Valentine greeting. I failed to send replies when the waitress distracted me with the sandwich she just placed on my table.

I finished my coffee and sandwich in a few minutes. As I head out of the cafe, I wrapped my jacket tightly against myself as I let the cold shiver down my spine. It had become colder and I had wished I brought my scarf with me. It was already four in the afternoon and I was thinking whether or not I should still go to that art exhibit. I wanted to get back to bed and just sleep this weather away but part of me said that I should go. I had _MILD_ fascination for arts, anyway.

Rooted to my spot, outside the cafe, I was reminded of this one boy I had met five years ago. He drew and painted well. He liked coffee latte. His eyes disappeared when he laughed. He had this amazing smile that brightened up the whole world. He had a deep attractive voice that just swept me off my feet every time.

And he was mine. He was mine for a good 8 months before he left.

Before I let him leave.

I let him leave. Because it was reasonable. Because he was an artist and Paris was the right place for him. Because he said he was coming back. And because I believed him. And I still do even five years after. Or maybe even 10 years after. I was unbelievably willing to wait. A stupid smile crept on my lips as I started heading to Grand's.

"You're a fool, Robin," I heard myself say.

* * *

I walked slowly, making sure that my boots didn't make much of a noise against the polished wooden floor that housed the plethora of paintings hung around the white walls. The exhibit were filled with people making hushed conversations as they sip on the champagne being served by the waiters by the entrance and at every room. I looked around and figured out that most of the guests were couples in nice suits and dresses, and I was simply the only single female coming to the exhibit out of _mild_ fascination in jeans. A slight feeling of isolation rushed through me but it went away as I moved to the next room and stood in front of a piece. A painting of a girl's side profile, her chin lifted up and her hair flowing down just below her shoulders. Small pink flowers sat on her hair in a messy way. Her eyes were closed and lips were slightly parted. Smokes of blue rose from her lips. In an eye of an amateur art enthusiast, it was beautiful, so-

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" A gentle voice behind me said.

I turned to see whom it came from and saw a tall handsome man clad in suit and tie with champagne on one hand and the other on his pocket. I suddenly felt under-dressed with my sweater and jeans. He smiled and took a step forward so he would be standing beside me.

"It is." I nodded, hugging myself to hide my embarrassment.

"They said the artist referred to this as _"The Breath Of An Angel"_ at first but changed it to _"The Angel"_ later on," he said pointing at the label below the framed painting. "His friends asked him why he changed it and he said why focus on one thing when the whole was more beautiful than its parts?" He shrugged and nodded as if the artist had a point.

"Do you know what inspired him to create this?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"A family member's death. Weird, isn't it?" He chuckled but quickly added, "—but artistic."

"Well, he's an artist... he's ought to be, I guess," I murmured.

"I'm sure." He heaved a sigh and brought his hand out from his pocket and raised it towards me, "Trafalgar Law, and you are?"

I took his hand and shook it, "Nico Robin!"

He took a long gauging look at me with curious eyes and I wouldn't say I didn't feel slightly uncomfortable. Then, his mouth dropped open as if he just thought of something. He clicked his tongue and smiled to himself. He was getting a little creepy so I coughed a little, ready to excuse myself from him.

"It's nice to finally meet you, _Coffee._ "

* * *

One last chapter to go! :)

I like Trafalgar Law so much that's why I added him at the end. and he's so cool in Wano arc! Kyaaa~ you should go and read the manga now! *nishishishi~*

You might already figured out that I made Zoro here as an artist/painter. This was inspired from a fanart I saw last time - Zoro holding 3 brushes doing calligraphy. And he looked so cool! Damn, just imagine Zoro painting you with 3 brushes lol

Anyway, feed me with some reviews please! :)


	14. Chapter 14

THE LAST CHAPTER.

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, ONLY (G) ODA SENSEI.

* * *

" _It's nice to finally meet you, Coffee."_

I was confused but before I could ask him what he meant by that, he had politely excused himself and had walked off already. I watched him leave and before I over-analyze things, I told myself that maybe I just heard it wrong. I lifted my eyes and saw another guy looking at me. Just simply looking at me right across the room. He whispered something to the girl beside her, and the latter's eyes landed on mine, too. I was starting to feel edgy so I strode towards the left wing of the room where more people were gathered in circles gawking at a big painting that ran across the wall. I walked forward, squeezing my way through the crowd. My heart started beating as I recognized the piece. I blinked hard. I couldn't quite comprehend what was happening.

"Hey, aren't you that girl?" A petite woman, beside me, chirped.

"What..what girl?" I seemed lost.

She didn't answer, instead she told the same thing to the people she was with and pointed at me. Soon enough, their eyes were on me. The crowd turned into hushed whispers and most of them were smiling at me, probably out of ridicule. Some, seemed to just stare and scrutinize. It was starting to frighten and agitate me.

What on earth did I do? Did they mean, that girl who just wore sweater and jeans to an art exhibit? Well, I'm sorry. I didn't get the memo that I should wear a backless gown in this freezing weather.

"Oh dear, you seem upset." A woman clad in a sparkling silver dress and seemed to be on her fifties, approached me.

"Who wouldn't be? What's with all these gawking I'm getting just because I wasn't wearing a goddamn dress?" I whispered as politely as I could.

She chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's not what you think it is." Seeing that puzzled look on my face, she took my hand and gently dragged me out of the crowd, leaving the big portrait of _The Baratie_ behind. "Come with me," she said.

She brought me to the next room where people who were just coming out from, started doing the same thing the other people did- stare at me. I stood surprised by the entrance of the room as my eyes roamed around the portraits that hung on the walls. My breath hitched to my throat and it was hard to swallow the cry that was threatening to come out. The hairs on my skin stood and I was frozen to the spot.

"We've been waiting for you … _Coffee._ "

"But I wasn't even invited!" I stared at her, the woman who brought me here, and she was smiling. Then, I realized she seemed so familiar. I knew her. She was my neighbor.

My chest began to tighten and the drumming of my heart was gaining speed. She gestured to the room and through wobbly legs, I trod towards the center. I felt eyes on me again but I was too flabbergasted to even care at all. I turned to the left side and stood before a series of small portraits.

Portraits of _me_.

I took a step closer and noticed that under all the framed portraits were labels that read: COFFEE DAY 01; COFFEE DAY 02; COFFEE DAY 03; and so on and so forth.

The portraits formed a mosaic of me. I bit my trembling lips and walked towards the center wall where the series of small portraits continued producing another mosaic of me. I skimmed through them all and I was astonished that I couldn't keep my mouth closed. I've never seen so much of me in my entire life. It was overwhelming both in a flattering and creepy way.

When I reached the next wall, there was a large portrait hung on the center with two medium ones, one each side. The upper left corner was a portrait of me leaning against the bench frowning with an ice cream on hand. Under it was the label : THE FIRST DATE. The lower left corner was a portrait of me leaning against a tire laughing, labeled as: THE SECOND DATE. My eyes darted across the right upper portrait. It was me with a red helmet on and a very frightened look which reminded me that I was indeed frightened at that time—THE THIRD DATE. Below it was a portrait of me smiling like a kid on a hot air balloon—THE FOURTH DATE. My eyes lingered for a while on the fourth one, before lifting them up to the center portrait. By then, my eyes were already leaking. It was a portrait of me crying and wet from the rain on a dark background. Without realizing it, I started crying really hard, short breath after short breath. Maybe it was because it reminded me of how I felt thinking that he was dead. Or maybe because I looked honestly unattractive crying. When I peeked to my side, I saw three girls who were standing and horribly tearing up as I was, I suddenly felt embarrassed. Wiping my tears with my hands, I recomposed myself, immediately feeling all their eyes on me. The entire room fell silent. No more hushed conversations, clicking of shoes against the wooden floor, and clinking of glasses of champagne. So what now? I muttered to myself. Where is that damn idiot?

I looked around and didn't see any sign of him. The woman from before approached me again with a friendly smile. I must have looked ridiculous to her, crying over something her gorgeous piece of a son did.

"It's great meeting you, again, Robin!" She clasped my hand into hers. "You have been such a great friend to Perona. She loved you dearly, I hope she had made it known to you. I heard she wrote you a letter?"

I nodded.

"...I'm so sorry if you got tangled up with my family...yet again. Hard to believe how you and Zoro met coincidentally. He told me it was fate." she said, shrugging.

"Well, he told me the same thing."

She giggled, caressing my arm. "You're a very very beautiful girl. Inside and out!"

Heard that too many times from your son, I would have said but just smiled instead. And if only that piece of a gun would show himself right now, I'd love to skip this conversation with his mother which is seemingly coming close to an awkward thing I'd like to excuse myself from.

"Looking for me?" That deep coltish yet attractive voice resonated through the quiet room. And I swore I heard wind chimes jingling when I turned around to face him. And just like those horrible uncanny and cheesy romantic movies, everything seemed to stop and disappear except for the both of us. Though I despised how utterly cheesy and heart-bursting the scene was for me, it was riveting and tranquil at the same time. Seeing him again after five years sent my emotions into a roller coaster ride that is not willing to stop. That green hair. That gorgeous smile on his lips. Those eyes disappearing into slits. That presence. The whole thing of him was way way more beautiful than the parts per se. He was worth the risk, the pain, the happiness, and the wait. He was the only exception as Hayley Williams would put it.

My heart stopped when he walked towards me, closing the distance between us. His breath bouncing warmly on my face. I could almost feel his heartbeat.

"Happy Valentine's Day.." he whispered in the most seductive tone intentionally. "..Robin," he breathed.

And see that? That's undeniably the most foolish giddiest smile I have on my face.

 _ **"She never looked nice. She looked like art, and art wasn't supposed to look nice; it was supposed to make you feel something." -Anonymous**_

THE END.

* * *

Thank you for reading my ZoRobin fanfic! I had fun doing this.

:)


End file.
